I'm Just a Sadistic Bastard!
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Harry Potter fanfiction! Harry is given to the Dursleys on Dumble's orders, however, always seems to smile down on Harry and it comes into the sadistic and unrelenting form of Vlad Steel. Fear and cower under his power. Pairing: Harry/Jahan x Esdeath from Akame ga Kill, I owe nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

July 31st, 1981

Godric's Hollow was destroyed, however, no one cared anymore, the Potters were safe and the war was over. All because of the youngest son of James and Lily Potter, Albus Godric Potter and everyone celebrated the death of Voldemort when Dumbledore proclaimed Albus as the boy-who-lived. Only the moon and stars were the only witnesses to a little baby boy with unique green eyes and messy raven locks, still slumbering in the broken cot, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, compared to Albus' 'LV' on his cheek, that came from a broken piece of wood.

Over the past several months, James and Lily slowly forgot about their eldest son, until the elves only remembered his existence. It brought him to tears several times already knowing at his age of his parent's neglect of him, the elves watched, fed, and comfort him to many times, as his parents remained ignorant as they basked in their fame of their 'famous' son.

Dumbledore came by several months after the attack and said, they would have to train Albus.

Lily finally remembering her son asked, "Albus, what about Harry?"

"Harry needs to be sent away."

"What?'

"Lily, think about it. What if Harry gets jealous of Albus' training? You don't want them to resent each other do you?"

"No, I don't. But, I don't like it."

"It's for the greater good, Lily dear."

"Of course, Albus. However, will I be able to see him again?"

"You will be able to see him again when he is eleven."

"Don't I get to visit him?"

"Lily, there are still death eaters out there, some who have already escaped justice, if you are anywhere else with Harry, they might take their vengeance out on Harry." He said, in a disappointed tone

"Of course, Albus. But, where?" She said, humbled that she stepped out of line

"Just let me take care of that, Lily dear. To ease your worries, I will have someone close to me personally watch him while he is away. Will that ease your worries?"

"Yes, thank you, Albus."

"Of course dear."

Albus took the baby boy, with messy hair and bright green eyes. He apparated to Pivet Drive #4, the baby in a wicker basket and says, "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to be out of the way for your brother to be the child of destiny." Harry stares back at him with deep green eyes, almost as if to say he would regret his actions, however, Albus would not be deterred and left the baby on the doorstep and left with a sharp crack.

An hour later, a shrill-sounding voice was calling for her husband and Harry is taken inside, while the Dursleys planned on what to do with them.

* * *

(Five 1/2 Years Later)

Harry James Potter was scowling as he scrubbed pots and pans from the breakfast his 'relatives' breakfast and he just finished placing them in the right places under his aunt's watchful eyes.

"Freak, go to your cupboard."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said, plainly as he walked to his prison.

He was still sore from Vernon's beating when he got better grades than Dudley, their baby whale of a son, which he loudly complained about, however, Harry would not give up his grades just to sate the whale's tiny pride.

He was smart if he had to live in this hellhole of jealousy and petty hatred, only wearing the fat oaf's castoffs, but he would live with it only get out of this hellhole early and never coming back to this house.

He sat on the pile of thin and worn blankets, waiting and listening, apparently today was the day of Vernon's business deal and he wanted everything to be perfect. No more of Harry pain games today or no second deserts, so Dudley took to avoiding Harry the entire day and would make it up by beating him up twice as much an entire week.

Harry just thought let it be over with and took to enjoy the peace as he could. He waited and waited, knowing sleeping when visitors were here was not allowed as they wanted the boy to suffer mentally knowing only normal people could do certain things while little freaks like him had nothing.

Harry silently scoffed and thought, 'Normal people, huh? You, people, are the freaks here, I wonder Petunia how your friends would react if they heard how you treat your delinquent nephew, locking him in a cupboard, beating him because he has better grades while your son is as dumb as a pile of rocks.'

He counted down the hours and minutes and knew now it was roughly evening because of the sun's position from the tiny window. Since he cooked the Dursley's an early lunch and by now it would be during the supper. He just waited to be released so he could cook and maybe get scraps from when they would go to sleep.

The cupboard door opened and Petunia started barking orders to cook the meal she wanted and he did what he had been told.

He made the meal the way it worked with usual speed and placed on the food on the table and made to move upstairs and stay out of the way until the visitor left. Said visitor was the famous General Vlad Steel, apparently, he would have to go and meet the supplier for his weapons and had to put on a nice face for the normal family, even though he loved to be anywhere but the 'normal' house.

Vlad knocked and the most disgusting man he ever had the displeasure to see opened the door and along with his blubber ball of a son with three chins and a stick of a wife and he inwardly yelled that he was going to do a massacre after this.

He entered the house, ignoring the fat man's blubbering and how he crowed that his wife made the delicious meal he was going to eat.

Vlad glanced at the stick of a wife preparing the baby whale's plate and he knew that she didn't make it if he didn't know any better he would think that someone from a good three, maybe four-star restaurant made the meal that was on the plate. The woman wore an apron, but she did not smell like the kitchen and her hands were bony and fragile, and considering the glaring small sections on the newspaper clippings, he skimmed through she apparently was the three-time winner of the neighborhood for the best meals and best garden, but she herself tells a different story, that it is all bullshit.

Knowing she had nothing to do with the stolen accomplishments that rightfully wasn't hers irked him.

'So who did it...'

Vlad got his answer when a small young boy came down the steps in worn clothes, that practically swallowed him whole, he didn't flinch as he remembered his childhood in a worn house before he smashed it to pieces and burning the memory from his mind.

The boy looked up at the fat man waiting for an order, although the amount of hate and loathing he seemed to have for him was there and it made him curious.

'Maybe, just maybe.'

"Boy, you will serve Mr. Steel our finest alcohol and be good or else..." He harshly whispered

"Yes, Uncle," Harry said, plainly with a slight undertone of malice that the fat one didn't catch.

Harry looked at the meal on the table once and knew which bottle to get. It was a vintage bottle, that was slightly heavy, he knew Vernon liked things that were not really pleasant for such a dinner, so Harry went with his own choice. He didn't really care if he got beaten, regardless. It was now more of a numb feeling, then anything else.

It was a full wine, finely aged with a name, Harry didn't care to remember. He got three glasses and filled them, not looking at the glare Vernon and Petunia gave him as he filled their glasses and when Dudley tried to trip him, Harry gave a hard stomp on his polished shoes causing him to yelp, much to Steel's rising interest.

When Harry finishes pouring Steel's glass, he replied with, "Thank you."

Harry's head snapped up to look at the dark eyes of Dursley's client with a questioning and shocked gaze.

Harry replied, "Of course, sir."

Harry leaves the bottle of wine on the table and leaves, as Steel keeps him in his sight. Steel knew potential when he saw it and he had to have this kid, he could sense so much potential, and it made him grind his teeth behind his fake smile.

"Mr. Dursley, could you call him back?"

"O-of course, Mr. Steel." Vernon left the room in a hurry, leaving the man alone with his wife and son.

Steel decided it was time to stop fucking around, he didn't want to be anywhere near this house if he had the ability to, but he was taking the kid with him.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the horse-faced woman, causing her rising scream to die in her throat as the baby walrus hid his girth behind her frail form. Vernon walked into the kitchen to see, his employer and Steel pointed the gun at Vernon and said, "Let the boy go."

Vernon walked into the kitchen with his hand tightly wrapped behind the boy's neck to see, his client, Vlad Steel who now pointed the gun at Vernon and said, "Let the boy go."

Vernon did what he asked as Harry took several steps away from the frightened man.

"What's your name?" Vlad asked

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry replied

"Come here." He ordered

Harry walked closer, facing him, but keeping an eye on his relatives, not to be blindsided, causing Steel to chuckle much to everyone else's confusion.

"Alright, Harry. How would you like to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"No, no! Mr. Steel, he's a troublemaker with mental problems!" Petunia screeched

"I'm right here, no need to screech, however, I don't give a damn."

"Wouldn't my son, make a better choice?" Petunia said, thinking of how powerful her family would be if her son was trained under Vlad Steel.

"Your son would only be used as the target, considering his size..." Vlad scoffed, the shaking butterball was hiding behind his twig of a mother.

Harry barely held back a snort, but Petunia had to make a smart comment, "Something you want to say, boy?" She sneered

"No, ma'am. Of course not." Harry denied at Vlad's side

"My lovely son is a strong and polite young man," Vernon said, trying to stand tall and firm

Harry couldn't stop from muttering, "More like a pig in a wig."

Vlad laughed and then stood up, standing beside Harry and said, "I will take him whether you like it or not. Go get your stuff."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, moving away from his safety and walking back to his 'room' which was the cupboard under the stairs.

Vlad snarled at the cowering Dursleys. "You kept a boy in a cupboard? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't splatter all of your brains on the wall right now."

"Because, sir, it will mess up the clean tile. Scum takes a long time to clean of cheap tile." Harry said, with a ragged backpack, clenched around one thin arm.

"Ha, I'm going to enjoy you, kid." Vlad smirked, "But first..."

Vlad shoots his gun, shattering Vernon's kneecap causing him to scream and wail as his large weight made his leg injury worse than it already was, the sharp, sickening crack of bone fill the room as the mother and son look on in horror at the state of their husband/father.

"Now, Harry. What do you want to happen next?" Vlad said, looking at the young boy

Harry now had a dark gleam in his eye that made Petunia nearly wish that she had abused him, but then it went away into petty hate and fear once more.

"I have an idea." He gestured him over and whispered to him, causing him to smirk to their paling faces.

"I'm going to take you as my sole apprentice, Harry. Do you want to take that position?"

"I would be honored, sir."

"Good, now let's take of them."

"Yes, sir."

As the three Dursleys balked and trembled at their dark looks and after an eerily silent two hours, before Harry Potter and Vlad Steel left the steps of the Dursley home. Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he looked once more at his prison for five years.

"Anything you want to leave behind?"

"The name of Harry Potter, it...has been tainted by this place."

Vlad kneeled and made Harry look into his dark eyes and said, "Is that you truly desire?"

"Of course, sir."

"Very well, your new name will be Jahan Steel, my sole apprentice, and my adopted son."

Harry widened his eyes, then straighten his features. "Of course...father?"

"You will get used to it, come, son. The limo to your new life is waiting for you," he said, raising a hand from to take and Harry, now Jahan took it and walked towards the large limo.

With each step, the wards and spells around Harry snapped like cheap strings until when he finally stepped out, the wards and barriers shattered around the house like glass. Harry didn't notice the binds wrapped around his core snap like cheap locks as he was focused on the new things his father was telling him.

Over in the Magical World, several magical globes in Dumbledore's office let out several puffs of black smoke and then stopped recording Harry's state or wellbeing, the globes were pushed to far back of his shelves and wouldn't even be glanced at until years later.

* * *

 **I'm Alive! I'm Alive! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but my midterms needed to be done and I couldn't really focus on stories until they were done, but I am back and now all we need now is to deal with are the finals which are two months away. Be patient with me, this is another Harry Potter fanfic, but this based off a manga called Deep Bloody Night and be warned it is yaoi that manga, but this fanfiction is not, so for those who hate slash cannot jump down my throat. The idea just came to me, I hope you like it. If you don't I will still continue my writing. Like or not, it is not my choice, just don't nag or bitch, I won't have it! Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Jahan Steel is the adopted son of the fierce military leader Vlad Steel, who in charge of formally protecting the Queen of Britain. Steel is both the knight and the shadow that watches over the Queen. The knights were the pretty boys who guarded the Queen during the day time, the shadows were the those who protected the Queen from assassins and could be as messy and sadistic as they wanted as long as it didn't disturb the Queen or 'innocents'.

Jahan quickly moved up the ranks from grunt to soldier to officer, and then finally to general of his own forces. His powers and strengths were of his own blood, sweat, and tears as he works from being a shortie which many people picked on him for a month before he sent them all to the hospital for grievous injuries.

At the age of 10, he reached his growth spurt when the abuse he suffered when he was younger finally worn off, making him shoot up like a weed as the years trailed away from him. He grew his hair out so it reached passed his shoulders, his looks made him very desired and despised throughout the land, however, his sadistic and ruthless personality quelled many weak-hearted attempts.

When it was his eleventh birthday, he received a strange letter by a brown owl. He stood there for five minutes thinking as the owl felt very uncomfortable, then Jahan took out a pen and wrote his reply, with the simple two letter word of 'No.' He attached it to the owl and then watched as it flew, thinking that if what the letter said was true, then he would going to see if it was real or not.

Apparently, his father when he explained the letter, gave him a six-month reprieve to find out anything and everything he could about magic, in general, and see if he wanted to go. Jahan accepted the task and found books upon books of magic and found that other countries had their own magical communities, not just Britain. However, he was disappointed to find the magical Britain was severely lacking compared to other countries as they still lived in old times and that was not something Jahan wanted to deal with.

He found that with other magical schools students could actually be homeschooled and he could travel from Britain to another country to learn to control his magic as he still had his duty as a shadow to the Queen. He would not endanger her with his magic if he couldn't control it. The Queen accepted his reasons and said that he was to make her proud, which was what he would do anyways.

She was a grandmother to him from the moment she first saw him, he would he devote himself to her and did what she asked, she spoiled him, but at the same time gave him morals, which were used in formal settings, but he was a monster on the battlefield and protecting those he cared for. He killed, tortured, and maimed and he didn't care. He loved it as he did it his father and his grandmother.

Jahan strived to be the best and only lost to those who barely overpowered him, before crushing them, their minds, and their spirits all the same as the rest. He never stopped training and soon all his hard work paid off, after a brutal training session, his father called a servant to bring his son to _that_ room.

Jahan waved the servant off and made his way to change into his white uniform with his white and black hat and the shield of the British Queen on his right arm and his father's shield over his heart. His black boots clicked on the polished tiled floors as he made his way to that room, his face blank as his knocked twice and then opened it.

He saw his father and another girl standing beside him.

"Commander Steel, General Esdeath."

"General Steel, General Esdeath. Both of you are here this evening because you have done the Queen and the shadow legions proud. Because of this, you will receive a reward and that is to pick your poison."

"They are not assigned to us, sir?" Jahan asked, staring into the hard eyes of his father

"No, General Steel. You will know when you find them. Now...Both of you. Choose."

Esdeath and Jahan made their way around the room, looking at the imperial arms with no expression and then Esdeath stopped, staring at a golden container and Jahan found himself drawn to a chalice that was solid black with red rubies on it. Calling out to him.

"So you both have chosen then?"

Esdeath and Jahan didn't respond but grab their perspective imperial arms and chugged it. Esdeath's tasted like blood, she drank all of it until the container was empty and Jahan did the same with his. It tasted like black liquor, but it went down like thick honey.

After they finished emptying both their containers, they both felt a pulse of power surrounding him and they both heard words pouring into their minds, trying to force them to their will, but Harry would not be put under anyone's control. Not anymore and Esdeath snarls as she forces all the promised, honey-tinted words back as she kept up her mantra, ' **The Strong survive and the Weak die.** '

Soon their powers settled down inside their bodies as they turned to look at their commander who smiled and said, "Welcome both of you, into the world of Imperial Arms."

Jahan's hair was still black, but it was black as the jewel of onyx with scarlet red tints, his eyes remained green as emeralds, but his pupils were slitted along with Esdeath's who's hair retained its usual form.

"You will be training with your Imperial Arms and then you will be assigned missions."

"Of course, Commander."

That evening was two years ago...

Ever since then the fear for the two demons protecting the Queen was well-known throughout the magical world, Jahan was well-known for his swordsmanship with his katana, rapier sword, daggers, and broadsword.

He is considered an idol among many witches across the globe and fucks many women, most of them can't even find a lover who could satisfy them after sleeping with him.

Jahan is now sixteen, going onto seventeen years old.

He could be found resting on his bed of black satin sheets and scarlet blankets. Jahan stared up at his reflection in the mirrored ceiling, but a rustling from beside him brought him from his thoughts as a woman with long, sky-blue hair stretched out of the covers with several snaps.

"Good Morning, Esdeath."

She smiled at him, turning to him fully showing her firm breasts as he sat up. They silently talked, rarely having any need for words, however, a sharp knock interrupted their morning as a woman in a standard maid's outfit opened the door.

"General Steel, General Esdeath."

The two generals stared at the woman waiting for her to continue. "Commander Steel is waiting for the both of you at the dining table."

"Dismissed." They both said, the maid bowing before leaving swiftly as she could

Jahan and Esdeath left the bed and changed into their uniform and went downstairs, servants bowed in submission as they passed, until the pair reached the dining hall.

"General Steel, General Esdeath."

"Commander." They both replied

"Come. Sit."

The pair sat and ate the meal on the table in usual silence until Vlad finished and tossed his napkin on his plate, making both of the young adults look up at him.

"Jahan. The Queen has asked for you to do an assignment."

"I will head there, immediately."

"Best that you do so."

"Goodbye, father, Esdeath."

"Jahan, have a nice day Commander."

"To both of you as well." He said, leaving the table

Esdeath went to train and Jahan went to the awaiting limo to take him to the Queen.

Jahan walked into the hall of where the Queen sat on her throne. She smiled at him and he removed his sunglasses, placing him in his uniform jacket as his boots clicked across the polished hall floor and when he made his way towards the steps, two guards tried to stop him, but a massive air pressure befell the both of them, making their necks snap in gruesome ways.

Jahan kneeled in front of the Queen and said, "Your order, my Queen."

"Jahan Steel, my lovely shadow." She smiled

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I thank you all for your reviews and for your favorites and follows on my story. It makes me very happy, I love it. I thank you once more and I will see you all in the next chapter! Also, for those who will nag me about Harry's name change, it is different. He doesn't want to be related to the name of Potter and he already knows the truth of Britain and he is fully trained. You could almost think of him as a ruthless Mad-Eye Moody with no limitations.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Jahan kneeled in front of the Queen and said, "Your order, my Queen."

"Jahan Steel, my lovely shadow." She smiled

"You called for me?"

"Yes dear, however, this assignment I need you to complete, I am sure you will not enjoy."

"Does it deal with the failure that is magical Britain?"

"Yes." She said, sadly, making his heart clench at the sad look on her face.

"What is it that you need me for?"

"Magical Britain is in chaos and their problems have been spilling into our world, my people have been getting harmed and obliviated by the magical community or having their souls removed."

"Do wish for me to eliminate?"

"Yes, however, considering your past and your past name, your ex-parents may try to take you back."

"I will never go back to them. They put me with _those maggots,_ however, without it I wouldn't have met my father, Esdeath or you, my Queen."

"You please me with your words. You are the only one I can count on to do this assignment."

"Where shall my blade and guns be pointed?"

"Magical Britain, the entrance of the magical world is at Platform 9 3/4 and you will head into the magical world and exterminate, the threat that has been plaguing Britain for decades."

"Those miserable worms, who call themselves 'Death Eaters'?"

"Yes, they kill, rape, and pillage in comparison to thugs and like roaches they cannot be allowed to live or they will spread even more havoc than they have now."

"I accept the mission, your Majesty."

"Thank you, my lovely shadow. Show them that we will not take this abuse lying down and remind them of their place in the pecking order. They seem to forget that it is only because of my ancestor that they have their privacy from what they dub as 'Muggles'."

"Of course, they will remember their place, below you."

"I know you will complete this assignment to the best of your abilities."

"Your praise warms me so."

"Dismissed, General Steel."

He nodded as he got up from his kneeling position, bowed once more, before leaving the throne room, leaving the Queen alone with her hidden guards.

Jahan leaves and arrives at his manor and he goes to his father's study and informs him of his mission and Vlad gives him his blessing and Jahan moves and goes into his room and moves to pack and seal his clothes and his weapons into a sealing rune on his arm and a pair of porcelain-white, slender arms wrapped around his neck and he turned around to see the cold blue eyes of his many times lover, Esdeath.

"Another mission?"

"Yes, just a group of maggots that need to learn their place in the pecking order."

"I want to accompany you."

"Unfortunately, while I would love your company, however, it is a band of weaklings and I know how much you hate the scent of weaklings on any part of you or your beloved rapier."

"They are that pathetic?"

"Worms, dear Esdeath. Not worthy of your attention, besides their blood would stain your skin and I would know how you despise those who cannot even fight face to face."

"The group you are ordered to terminate is not skilled and uses the name of their leader to promote fear. These so-called Death Eaters and yet they have a leader who's name is French means, 'Flight from Death'? How pathetic..." She sneered

"Along with them being racial bigots that rape, kill, and pillage with their use of their magic and those fuckers wonder why their numbers of dwindling as new generations and half-bloods they segregate leave in droves and empower other English-speaking countries."

"Are they any fun? Those new blood in other countries?"

"Actually there is a guild in a country named Fiore that has many challenges they may even surprise you, Esdeath."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, besides your powers are put to much better use to protect the Queen from any threats."

"Very well, but I get to visit you as much as I want."

"That's a given dear."

"Of course it is." She planted a kiss on his lips and then ran out the window and dropped to the ground, safely to the ground in the likeness of a cat.

His father in the doorway and his eyes said, 'Return safely,' and Jahan nodded, knowing his father really cared for him, he just had to be cold because of the many enemies the both of them made.

Jahan walked out and a limo was awaiting him, his father and his love were watching from separate areas and wished him well on his way.

The Queen prayed for the safety of her adopted grandson and for him to return to her, his ex-parents would regret ever letting him go.

Jahan sat quietly in his seat on the limo and waited until he reached the train station and the scent of weaklings and sheeple, nearly made him bare his teeth in disgust.

Several stopped and stared at the newcomer, but a sharp glare in their direction made them look away. Jahan entered through the wall and was extremely glad he chose to take his learning somewhere else.

He made his way into Diagon Alley and saw several people staring at him, whispering about who was he, his uniform, why he looked so much like James Potter or like his ex-brother, the Boy-who-lived.

He mentally prepared him to be followed or tracked by that failure of a reporter, Riza Skeeter who is well-hated throughout the news world.

Then an explosion came from near his direction and saw a group of Death Eaters and people fled and screamed in terror as Jahan waited and watched from one of the rooftops of the many businesses as the pathetic group and nobody except the casualties and the death eaters were on the streets and soon one spotted him and fired a green spell at where he was before and he was gone.

"Avery, what's wrong?"

"There was someone on the rooftop of the business over there."

"I see-Urgh!" A knife suddenly found itself buried in his throat and he fell on his knees, then to the ground, bleeding out and every death eater was now on high alert.

They rarely had people who fought back and it made them cautious but then a loud blasting noise from east of them and one of their group was blasted away from them, holes riddled his chest and slight gurgles came from him before he stopped twitching and stilled.

"Who's there!" A death eater with a snooty voice said

The hidden shooter replied with another gunshot, which made the one that spoke had his brains cover his friends in a mess.

Jahan decided to come out, his 22-pump action shotgun in one hand, his rapier sword in the other.

"Albus Potter?"

"No, it cannot be!"

"But-" ***Crack! Splat!*** A body fell and the group's attention was focused on the young man with the smoking gun, literally.

"I'm not this shitty Albus Potter that you speak of. I'm just here to take care the maggots that are infesting this place and that would be all of you fuckers."

"Oh really?!"

*Crack! Boom!* Another body fell on the ground in a bloody mess

"Yes, really. Reap what you sow you scumsuckers." Jahan snarled, before charging towards the group.

Spells didn't do anything to slow down the attacker's charge and pierced through their defense and Jahan cut one in half and went to attack the rest in a bloody manner.

By the time Jahan was finished, the street was a bloody mess and there was only one Death Eater left and he was very close to shitting himself, Jahan refused the urge to spit in disgust. "This is the best your group of maggots can do, I should tear off your head, tendon by tendon for your complete failure." Jahan snarled

The Death Eater just trembled as Jahan came closer, his rapier was about to stab into his spine, to paralyze him, but a red spell whizzed past him, making him stop and look where it came from and the Death Eater used the chance to flee, which caused Jahan to sneer and growl low in his chest.

He came across practically the worst cross-dressing old man, he ever had the misfortune of meeting and a group of what seemed to be his followers.

Jahan frowned at the group who looked like they were about to puke at the carnage he made and he then recognized who he was, it was so called vaunted Dumbledore.

"Who. the hell. are you fuckers..." Jahan sneered, his grip on his bloody rapier and shotgun as his green eyes glared into the group.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will deal with Jahan meeting his parents, the Order, and the Dumbledore. I thank you for favoriting and following my story it means a lot to me. It really does. Onward to the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

...A red spell whizzed past him, making him stop and look where it came from and the Death Eater used the chance to flee, which caused Jahan to sneer and growl low in his chest.

He came across practically the worst cross-dressing old man, he ever had the misfortune of meeting a group of what seemed to be his followers.

Jahn frowned at the group who looked like they were about to puke at the carnage he made and he then recognized who he was, it was so called vaunted Dumbledore.

"Who. the hell. are you fuckers..." Jahan sneered, his grip on his bloody rapier and shotgun as his green eyes glared into the group.

(Present)

"Well?!" Jahan snapped, causing several members of the group to flinch at the dark tone

"Are you the cause of the massacre of these innocents?" The old man said, in his fully disappointed mode, not that Jahan cared.

"If you mean the civilians, no. If you mean the pieces of scum bleeding their rancid blood on the street all around me, then yes."

"You could have-"

"What? Spared them? Ah, I see, you're the vaunted Albus Dumbledore, correct?"

"Yes, my boy." He said, thinking his reputation would help him

"You are even more pathetic than the people in the new world described you to be. I can see they were being nice in describing you. What a shame." Jahan smiled

Dumbledore coughed into his hand, while several people glared at the young man.

"How dare you, this is the great Albus Dumbledore!" James snapped in the defense of his mentor

"So you must be one of his bookends. How delightfully pathetic of you." Jahan smoothly replied

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sirius yelled, standing next to his friend

Jahan didn't even bother with a reply and flicked his now revealed wand towards him, fitting him with a muzzle.

"Bad dogs shouldn't bark at those stronger than them. They might get maimed."

"Sirius?!" James and Remus tried to get the muzzle off of him with no such luck.

"Get the damn thing off of him right now!"

"Don't feel like it. Anyways, who was the fucker that shot at me with the stunning spell?"

Ron, thinking that the guy wouldn't do anything to him, moved forward and said, "I did, what are you going to do about it?"

 ***BANG!***

Ron fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as his shirt stained red with his blood.

He looked at the horrified Albus and said, "He's all of your group's first warning. You try anything else I will not hesitate to kill and maim you and everyone else, leaving all of you to bleed out on the floor like a street rat."

Albus knew he was dealing with someone who was not afraid of using violence and doesn't care for his title or his name.

"That's not very nice, my boy." Another shot rang out and grazed Albus's robes and cutting off pieces of his beard.

"If I wasn't I would just kill him and splatter his brains over his parents who are trying to stem the bleeding."

"Will he die?"

"Depends if he's a pussy or not. Don't really care." He shrugged in reply

"How dare you, little brat! I'll kill you!" Molly said, standing up, but she found herself face to face with him, a knife digging into her neck, shocking everyone that was present because they didn't see him move.

Remus was going to help her, but a knife slash brought him down to his knees, his blood dripping to the floor along with silver dust.

A large cut bloomed on his chest as the silver dust worsened the pain, but then Jahan moved back to his original position, twirling the bloody knife.

"Who the hell are you?!" James snapped

But, then a gasp filled the street, making everyone look at Lily who stared into the young man's cold green eyes.

"H-harry? Harry, is that you?" She hiccupped

"That boy has been dead the minute you left him on Pivet Drive, you little slag." He said, coldly

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"I'll talk to her and you as I see fit. This is your only warning. Stay out of my way or I will cut you down along with the death eaters."

"You cut them down and then what?" Dumbledore asked, sad that a young man would willingly kill.

"I move on to my next battlefield, this is just pathetic, a small group that is outnumbered by Britain's population about 20:1 and yet the majority cower at the state of a name that means, 'Flight from Death' in French you fuckers are so pathetic it makes me sick!" Jahan spat

"The Death Eaters deserve a second chance!" Dumbledore said

"This is exactly why Britain fails in comparison to other countries because they have a man-child who sucks on muggle candy and that can't even protect those that are close to him in order to save those that aren't worth saving."

A rough voice makes itself known in the conversation, "Jahan Steel..."

"Hello, Mad-Eye..." Jahan smiled at the old codger

Moody walked forward facing Jahan as they watched each other

"Wait, Moody, you know him?" James asked

"Yes, I know him...So, you are you going to kill everyone here?" Moody said, cutting straight to the point.

"Hmm~, sounds intriguing but I don't like to carve through weak flesh," Jahan said, flicking off the remains of blood off his rapier and sealing away his shotgun.

"I see...Your orders?"

"Figured me out?"

"You never act without orders, especially if it is from _her._ "

'You could always see through things even without that damn eye of yours.' Jahan thought to himself

"Very well. Out of my respect for you, I'll tell you. I'm under orders to kill every single death eater out there and eliminate Voldemort." Ignore the stab of disgust he felt when people flinched at the name.

"From the Queen, correct?"

Jahan just smiled

"You're on orders for a muggle?" Dung said, stupidly

Jahan disappeared and stabbed his hand through his chest, missing his vital organs, but causing the most pain possible, causing Dung to crumble on the street bleeding out as Jahan stared at him coldly.

"That ugly term, you use is horrid and that 'muggle' you are referring to is the Queen of England and she could easily have me kill every single person in Magical Britain and rebuild it in her image." He said, flicking most of the blood off his hand.

He turned to the horrified group and said, "Stay out of my way or I will kill you without hesitation, this is your first and last warning. It would be best you take it." He then left in a flash of pale lightning shocking the crowd.

Molly and Arthur took Ron to St. Mungos along with Dung, everyone returned to Grimmauld Place, Remus was immediately set under the tender care of Madam Poppy as everyone else took a seat at the dining table as they started to discuss the missing Potter child.

Lily was seeking comfort from her husband as she remembered his cold eyes, so much like hers, but not. Remus was going to be bedridden as Poppy needed to flush out the wound constantly with water and cleansing potions as the silver powder was sticking to his flesh and constantly burning him.

Dung was in intensive care as the hole Jahan/Harry stabbed through him, missed his organs but caused a lot of damage and blood loss.

Sirius finally wrestled the muzzle off of his face and tossed the remains in the fireplace and stewed in his chair.

"Mom...Dad...What the hell happened?" A sixteen-year-old boy asked it was the 'Boy-who-lived' Albus Godric Potter.

"Al, it was your brother, your older brother, Harry James Potter."

"My brother wasn't dead?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! Dung, Remus, and Ron are hurt, Al Potter comes into the scene and his parents have to explain Harry/Jahan came to be, they will be visiting the Dursleys for an explanation and grilling Moody about how he knows him. Voldemort will be pissed about how his forces were decimated by one man. Then a look at Jahan's hiding place. I hope you like it, I may redo this chapter in the future, depends on how I feel about it. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Lily was seeking comfort from her husband as she remembered the cold eyes of her son. Remus was going to be bedridden as Poppy needed to take care of his silver-enhanced wound on his chest. Dung was in intensive care at St. Mungo's hospital as the hole Jahan/Harry stabbed through him barely missed his organs, but caused internal damage and blood loss. Molly and Arthur took Ron to St. Mungos to heal the shotgun wound on his shoulder.

Sirius finally wrestled the muzzle off his face and tossed the remains in the fireplace and stewed in his chair.

"Mom...Dad... What the hell happened?" A sixteen-year-old boy asked and it was the 'Boy-who-lived' Albus Godric Potter.

"Al, it was your brother, your older brother. Harry James Potter," James said

"My brother wasn't dead?" Al said shocked

[Present]

"No Al, he wasn't dead. We said that because we thought when he was supposed to get his letter, the reply was a large 'No' and we thought he was happier in the muggle world," Lily said

Al kept his head down as his mind worked a mile a minute, trying the process the new information.

"You told me he was dead. Why is he here and why now?" Al asked

"I think a better question would be how does Mad-Eye know of him?" Sirius said, looking at Moody.

"You want to know? Fine," Mad-Eye said, looking at everyone.

"I came across him when I was dealing with rumors of Death Eaters in France and I saw the results of his massacre."

"M-Massacre?" Lily stuttered

"Al, go to your room," James said, quietly

"But Dad-" Al tried to speak

"Go to your room!" He snapped

Al walked upstairs and had to deal with worried Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, a massacre. There were thirty death eaters eradicated on the street and he did it all on his own."

"So, Mr. Potter has fallen for the dark side..." Dumbledore said sadly as Moody rolled his eyes in exasperation

"Don't you start Albus. He is a soldier of the Queen of England and he is loyal only to her and given the order, he could and would force all of magical Britain under the control of the Queen."

"Moody, are you serious?" Sirius said, shocked

"I'm not joking and this is no lie or overestimation. At the scene where you all first saw him, he could have easily killed all of you to fight Dumbledore. It was only because of the slight respect he has for me that he didn't."

"He wouldn't dare..." James sneered

"He stabbed his arm through Dung's body, slashed Remus' chest with a silver laced knife and nearly lopped off the head of Molly Weasley. Face it, James, your son is no longer the boy you imagined he would be is long gone. Plus you two are lucky he is here for a job and not to make your life a living hell."

"He wouldn't do that," Lily said, looking like her life was falling to pieces

"Stop deluding yourself, Lily. I am telling you this because I saw him before and he is ready and willing to cut down any targets he has been assigned. As you heard from him, he is only targeting the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Just let him tear them apart."

Tonks looked nervous and Sirius saw it, "Tonks..."

She flinched and said, "What?"

"Do you know about..."

"Yes, I do. But, he went by the name of Jahan at the time, I saw him two years ago when I was searching for truth to the rumors of how Voldemort was trying to reach out of the country. I hate to say it, James, Lily, but your son scares the hell out of me."

Lily put her face in her hands and asked, "How did he get like this?"

"The real question would be where was he placed? Albus?" James asked

Dumbledore sipped his tea and sighed, saying, "I placed him with Petunia Dursley, Lily's elder sister."

"What?! You placed him with her! She hates magic and me because I am a witch and she wasn't. Why of all people did you place my son with her?!" Lily shrieked

"Well, you better get to asking those Dursleys what happened and how 'your son' if you still have that privilege to call him that of how he came to be," Moody said, standing up

"And where are you going?" Sirius said, watching Moody leave

"To celebrate," He replied, simply

"For what?!" James snapped

"For Jahan coming to magical Britain and with him, the Dark side is as good as dead."

"What do you mean by that, Alaster?" Dumbledore asked

Mad-Eye didn't reply and just left without a backward glance.

"We need to go now, Lily is your sister still at the house you bought for her?" James asked, holding his wife in his arms

Lily wiped her tears and said, "She is, I placed a tracking spell on her and that spell is tied to the house and she hadn't moved all these years the last time I've checked."

"Then let's go," James said, moving to stand

And so, James, Sirius, Lily, and Dumbledore head towards the floo and Lily grabs the floo powder and calls out, "Three Broomsticks!"

And the four adults leave with a flash of fire and a young girl with dark red hair with green eyes could be seen watching from the shadows as she said softly, "So you are finally back, aren't you...older brother."

* * *

[Pivet Drive #4]

Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Sirius arrive at Pivet Drive #4 and Lily ringed the doorbell and Petunia answered it and made a horrible grimace at seeing her ex-sister.

"You. How dare you come here after what your demonic son did to me and my family!" She hissed

"Petunia, either you let inside or we can finish this conversation outside in the open where your neighbors can see us," Lily said, glaring back at her ex-sister

Petunia looked red in the face and then let out a puff of hot air and hissed, "Get in."

Soon after they were inside, Petunia slammed the door shut and said, "Why are you here! Isn't it enough you sent your demonic son to live with us, but now you come in and-"

"Shut the hell up, Petunia! I am not here to discuss how butthurt you are!" Lily snapped, causing her sister to squeak and James to move closer to Sirius.

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself and continued, "I'm here to find out what happened to my son. He was never supposed to be placed here, any normal parent wouldn't place a child with you, especially how you treated me."

Petunia said, "Well, he was a freak just like you and freaks don't get anything."

"You horrible bitch, what did you do to my son!" Lily yelled

"He crippled my husband! Your evil brat was lazy and horrible!" Petunia shouted in return

"What?" James asked

"Oh yes, he was. He got everything he deserved and even more so," Petunia face said, smiling remembering how she treated the little brat and how her eyes would glance at the cupboard.

"Oh really? Then why do your eyes flicker to the cupboard under the stairs," Lily questioned, glancing at the cupboard with curiosity and growing despair blooming deep within her chest.

"W-what?" Petunia stuttered

Lily pushed her way passed her sister and touched the cupboard door and was flooded with memories,

 _Harry at age 3, shivering in the cold and hunger pains causing his stomach to growl and Petunia's shrill voice telling him to be quiet and he won't get food for another week._

 _Harry at age 4, recovering from a whipping for accidently breaking a plate, trying to lay on his side and not make much noise as he prepared for the early rise the next day to do everything._

 _Harry at age 5, hiding up in a tree holding his bleeding leg as Ripper the dog was barking and scratching up the tree he was in. The Dursleys were laughing at his misfortune from windows as they left him there for the entire night._

 _Harry at age 6, trying to fix his broken arm and nipping on a piece of moldy bread he hid with a neutral look on his face that shouldn't be on any child's._

Lily snapped back to reality and growled at Petunia and said, "You bitch. You lying, evil, abusive woman. How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you for leaving your foul creation-" ***Smack!***

Lily smacked Petunia so hard she toppled onto the floor as Lily's green eyes bored into Petunia's dark ones causing her to shiver in fear.

"You could have had someone else raise him. Instead, you abused him for all his time here!" Lily yelled as Dumbledore, Sirius, and James looked at the downed sneering woman in disgust.

"What?!" Sirius yelled

"Why? Why did you abuse my son!" James snapped, looking an inch away from turning her into a toadstool.

"Because he's a freak like you all," She sneered

"No, Petunia. He's not the freak. You are for abusing a child just because he had something you don't. I wonder Petunia how your friends will think of you if they know how you treated your nephew," Lily pondered

"Too late for that, Lily. Your bastard son already did that. My reputation is in tatters, my little Dudley is without friends and my husband is a cripple and it's all thanks to your bastard son!" Petunia spat

"Well, it's exactly what you deserve, don't you think?" Lily simply replied

Petunia looked like she wanted to spit on Lily's shoes.

"Lily..." James said, putting a hand on her tense shoulder

"Yes, James I know. I'm just trying to find where our Harry left," She said, walking into the kitchen and then she was forced into the memory of that day when Harry left.

How skinny he was and the man who was visiting and she got one name out of it, "Vlad Steel..." She whispered

"We don't need to be here anymore. May you be as miserable as you made my son, Petunia," Lily said, moving back to her husband.

"Go to hell, Lily," Petunia said, glaring at her sister with all the hate she could muster

"You first," Lily snapped in return before everyone apparated out, leaving Petunia alone to wallow in renewed bitterness and she slowly stood up and went to take care of her even fatter husband now that he can't work.

* * *

Everyone returned back to Grimmauld's Place and Lily sat down in a chair at the table and called for Sirius to get his pensive.

Soon the pensive was in front of Lily and she pulled out a string of memories she took from her mind and placed it in the pensive.

Remus joined them at the table with help of Poppy as his chest was bandaged from Jahan's attack and asked what was going on.

Lily didn't reply and just pointed to the pensive and Dumbledore, James, Sirius, and Remus entered it and didn't come out for twenty minutes.

When they returned James looked like he was about to cry and he was so emotionally conflicted as his son was abused for so long that he became the cold bastard he is today. He wanted him back and make up for giving him up in the first place but he didn't know how he could have his son back or if he already lost him. Especially considering his attitude and disregard of human life...

James put his head in his hands as he couldn't calm the raging storm in his mind as his wife started to cry and whispered for her son to forgive her as her body was wracked with semi-quiet sobs and the warm grasp of her husband did little to comfort her.

Sirius and Remus were in shock, the teenager who they watched slaughter death eaters without a hint of remorse who abused at home. Remus touched the long scar on his chest, the numb feeling of what used to feel like a horrible burn washed over him and he didn't know what to think. Sirius was pissed but at the same time...could rationalize with Harry, who was now called Jahan. His parents were a terror when they found out he was a Gryffindor and abused him heavily, but hell at least they fed, clothed, and gave him a bed to sleep in.

Not Harry, though...he wasn't given that option nor the option to just be a kid and mess around and he to work constantly and work below his ability in order to survive the hate he was been shown his whole life got to him and made him hate as well.

Dumbledore was in shock as he watched memories of Harry's horrible abuse from his muggle relatives and how the light in his green eyes dimmed and dimmed until there was nothing left but hate.

'I caused this... I tore a boy away from his family just because of his other famous brother. Was I really? No! I wasn't wrong, if I didn't then Harry would have been jealous of his brother and loathed his parents. But what can I do? Harry Potter needs to return to his parents and join the light in order to push back the dark, but how?'

* * *

A few hours later, Ronald Weasley came back with his parents and Molly was fussing over him, saying how she was going to treat him to a big dinner just for him and comforting him from taking the bullet that was lodged in his shoulder.

Arthur, on the other hand, had the bullet in his pocket in order to study it in his shed later on but they had to bring the bad news to everyone.

"Oh Arthur, is young Ronald alright?" Dumbledore said, trying to break the moody atmosphere.

"Ronald will be able to use his arm-" Arthur started off.

But, Molly interrupted saying, "That boy, hasn't anyone taught the boy manners! I still cannot believe he shot at my poor Ronny!" She said, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

Arthur sighed as he took a seat at the table with the group before him looking like someone they loved died and decided to tell them about Dung.

"Everyone, Dung died at the hospital," He said, slightly bowing his head

Dumbledore bowed his head in respect and everyone followed suit even though James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily disliked the scummy man who couldn't keep his damn hands to himself.

The youngest child of the Potters, known mostly as the little sister of the Boy-who-lived or the overshadowed one as she liked to call herself walked back into her room, ignoring the output of noise from her older brother, Ginny, and his friend Hermione. She sat on her bed and pulled out a sketchbook and flipped it open to where a drawing on Jahan with his rapier stabbed into the ground and watching his forces burn down a town.

"I hope I get to meet you in person, Jahan..." She said, softly before closing her eyes.

[Voldemort's Hideout]

The evil Dark Lord in question was sitting on his throne made out of muggle bones and he was resting from tossing torture curses out like candy. The reason of this was because one of his soldiers came back from usual causing havoc, torture, and destruction and he just reported that the rest were killed by one person.

[Flashback]

 _"What? You are here to tell me that out of all the men I sent along with you, only you have returned and that you was killed by a single man?"_

 _"Yes, m'Lord," The death eater said_

 _"I see...Cruico!"_

 _The terrible scream ripped out from the death eater's throat as everyone stayed still and watched as the death eater spasmed on the floor and he was held under the curse for over a minute, before releasing him._

 _"Now, who was this person who decimated my men?"_

 _"I-I don't know his n-name m'Lord, however, he looks like James Potter," The death eater stuttered_

 _'Another Potter...' Voldemort thought and then it hit him like a beater's bat._

 _"Of course...there were two children that day," The Dark Lord said, searching through his mind for answers._

 _All death eaters were shocked considering how they remembered the Potters praising one child as the Boy-who-lived, but they knew better than to question their Lord while he was thinking._

 _The last one who did, still had pieces of the brain etched into the rough floor._

 _"There is a second Potter child, that boy...that boy who stood in my way when I was trying to kill his brother, who glared at me with those unique green eyes. He is the true Boy-who-lived and the one I marked as my equal."_

 _Voldemort smirked and started to laugh said, "Dumbledore made a serious mistake, Albus Potter is not the Boy-who-lived."_

 _Causing everyone to hold a grip on their jaws to prevent them from dropping to the floor._

[Flashback End]

After torturing several more death eaters, Voldemort dismissed the rest of his soldiers and he knew that this information would cripple the Light side that their Boy-who-lived who they allowed so much leeway is a fraud.

'And I can't wait for the fallout to happen and now to focus on research on this other Potter boy and see if he can be turned to my side.'

* * *

[Unknown Location]

Jahan was sitting on a comfortable chair as he was typing away at his laptop and writing his report to the Queen and sent it to her. After that, he turned it off and made his way towards the large window and saw the people walking down below the luxury apartment he was in.

His mind was creating plans on extracting information from the next death eater raid and how Dumbledore and his order better keep their noses out of his business unless they want to be six feet under in a pine box.

The next day, Jahan woke up and found a servant knocking lightly on his door, he got up silently and knocked twice in return.

"Master Steel?" A young female voice said

Jahan opened the door saw the maid in charge of his room, bringing his breakfast and she was allowed in the room, trying to refrain from blushing as Jahan was wearing very little when he went to bed.

"Your breakfast, sir."

"I see that, thank you," He said, waving her off

She bowed and rushed out of the room in a dignified pace as he ate his meal, thoughts going through his mind as he planned his next action on magical Britain as people from all over Britain shuddered in fear.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! The next chapter will be uploaded soon! I'm so sorry for the long wait. But, now you know the Potters have three children. Harry James Potter, Albus Godric Potter, and Elizabeth Alice Potter, the girl who knows of Harry/Jahan. You find out why later on in the story. Lily has flashes of Harry's past because of his blood that was stained so deeply into the cupboard and the kitchen was where a release of Harry's magic was let out, letting Lily see what was going on who Vlad Steel was. The next chapter will be on Harry/Jahan's information gathering and he gets a new Death Eater toy to play with. Al, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny talk about Jahan, Elizabeth's first dream meeting with her older brother and Tonk's first meeting with Jahan. See you all later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Jahan was walking on the rooftops of magical Britain watching as people walked down the street in their blessed ignorance. The night would look silent and peaceful to the normal person, but Jahan was anything but normal and soon the night got more interesting as a sharp scream that got strangely cut off rang out from east of him.

He went to check it out and found himself looking down at a grim alleyway where a young blonde girl was being stripped of her clothing, the young girl was frozen but her eyes were rapidly moving for something or anything to get her mind off the horrible situation she was in.

Jahan decided he saw enough and silently prowled forward in the likeness of a cat and quickly knocked out the man, who then he fell to the ground in a heap. Jahan checked his arm and the all black mark of skull with a snake was there as clear as daylight. The man was a death eater and it made Jahan grin at the lucky break he had.

A slight movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and saw it was the blonde girl who was still partly undressed, her face red from being exposed in such a way. He pulled out his wand and with it, he released her, fixed her clothes and unsilenced her. However, she was still in shock and Jahan didn't have time to deal with a girl in shock and knew it would be a matter of time before he was caught in this uncomfortable position.

He pointed his wand towards her and everything turned white. After several minutes everything went into focus and she soon found herself back on a street corner in front of Three Broomsticks, staring up at the sky but a male voice called out to her, bringing her out of her haze.

"Luna! Luna!" He said, running up to her

"Daddy!" Luna ran up to her father and hugged him

"Where did you go? Don't tell me you got led astray?" Xeno said, looking at his daughter's big eyes

"No, I was grabbed into one of the alleyways and a man was going to have his way... with me," She finished softly

"Luna!" Xeno hugged her tightly against his chest and he was checking her over for any marks or injuries.

"How...are you okay? Did he-" Xeno said, looking his daughter straight in her eyes

"No, he was about to, but a man saved me," Luna said, thinking about the man who saved her

"A man?" Xeno asked, tilting his head

"Yes, a man. He was dressed all in black and has eyes as green as the killing curse."

"Really?" He reiterated

"Yes, and I feel I am going to see him again, very soon," Luna smiled

"Alright, then tell me, whenever you meet this man, tell him he has my thanks for saving my daughter," Xeno smiled, hugging his daughter once more

"Okay, daddy. Can we go home now?" Luna said, feeling exhausted from her experience

Xeno nodded and side-apparated his daughter home to rest from her ordeal.

* * *

[Unknown Warehouse]

The death eater that tried to rape Luna was restrained to a chair and was slowly waking up with a groan as he felt his head throbbing from the knockout punch he was given. Jahan showed himself to his restrained captive and pushed a cart filled with pliers, knives, scalpels, and hammers on the tray.

"Who the hell are you? Don't you know who I am?" The restrained man said

"All I know is that you are a death eater..." Jahan said

"I-" "Save it, now you are going to tell me everything I want to know," Jahan said, circling the restrained death eater.

"I am Augustus Rookwood, one of my Lord's precious servants. Why don't you let me go and I will make your death quick," He sneered at black-clad young man

"How about this?" Harry said, putting his fingers around Rookwood's eye, forcing the eye to pop out of its socket and Jahan ripped out his eye, causing him to scream in pain, as blood dripped out of the socket.

"You fucker! I'll kill you!" Rookwood howled, struggling in his restraints

"No you won't dipshit, now tell me everything I want to know," Jahan sneered

"Go to hell..." His captive spat, spitting near his shoes

"You first and since you won't make it easier on yourself, your trip down there will be very, very excruciating," He 'smiled'

The death eater thought his night couldn't get any worse. 'All I wanted was some pussy and this is the thanks I get...'

Jahan then went to rip out all of his nails, slowly so the death eater could feel everything. Blood seeped onto the floor and Jahan made him choke down a potion that would forbid him from blacking out or for his pain sensors to be overworked so the pain he was experiencing wouldn't be numbed.

After that, the death eater was stripped off all of his clothes and was whipped to where his red flesh bled rivers of blood and he looked like he was nearly skinned alive. The death eater's voice was raw and filled with pain, his eyes were wide and sunk in. He was in a state of slight madness and it made Jahan smile at the state of his work.

"Tell me, death eater...This can all be over if you just spill your guts," Jahan said, tapping his foot

"N-never. The dark lord will avenge me," He spat

"You are nothing but a fucking pawn. Either you tell me you know or I will begin the painful torture of castrating you to where you can feel every muscle rip from your crotch. And I will make sure you are aware and can feel everything as I slowly castrate you," Jahan hissed

"Go to hell..." His captive replied, his fear lacing his words

"I was hoping you would say that," Jahan smiled

Jahan then went to do exactly what he said when Jahan was about to cut off the shaft was when the death eater was covered in drool, snot, and tears and was begging him to stop and was willing to tell him everything.

"Are you?" Jahan said, waving the bloody knife in front of his captive's face

"Yes, please, just stop," Rookwood babbled

"Tell me everything, if you leave anything out I will make everything I just did to you seem like love taps," Jahan said, glaring holes into the death eater.

The death eater then spilled his guts, telling Jahan everything he thought of was importance to him, several hideouts, werewolf, and vampire hideouts and some plans that were told his level of death eaters was told by his dark lord along with several names of Death Eaters.

After saying his piece, Jahan smiled at the restrained death eater and said, "I see, thank you, Mr. Death eater, but I have one last thing for you."

The death eater looked up and then felt something pain blossom across his neck, feeling everything slowly drain out of him, then his vision became blurry and finally, everything went black.

The next day...

 _ **Death Eater found in the middle of Diagon Alley!**_

 _ **Augustus Rookwood, prominent pureblood that was suspected of being a death eater was just found this morning hung from a street lamp, his left forearm bare and the symbol of the death eater was clearly shown in the picture. Pinned to his forehead was the list of all of his crimes and they were extensive in grim detail along with pensive memories backing these claims. Whoever did this, is this person someone to be worried about? Only time will tell. All we know is this, there is a new player in this war**_.

* * *

Everyone was eating breakfast and soon the owl who delivered the newspaper arrived and after several moments the light atmosphere became heavy and somber.

"Al..." James said, staring at the newspaper with a blank face

Albus Potter just left the kitchen with no compliant with Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Lizzy Potter.

The twins sat nearby to listen into the conversation their parents were going to discuss, while the golden trio plus Ginny went to go into Ron and Albus' room and Lizzy went outside on the porch for some air.

* * *

[Ron & Albus' Room]

As the door closed, Ron sat on Albus' bed, the gun wound from Jahan has finally healed over but the scar from the wound was still there.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?!" Hermione said, infuriated that her best friend was hurt

Ginny nodded from Albus' side and said, "Does it still hurt, Ron?"

"A bit, but what scared me the most is that could have gotten my shoulder replaced or removed altogether," Shocking the group

"If I ever see that bastard, I'll make him wish he had never been born!" Ginny snarled

Albus inwardly smirked, knowing that if Harry ever showed his face around them, he would be finished.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Hermione asked

"Uh, guys?" Albus said, entering the conversation, knowing he needed to tell his friends before they found out in a bad way.

"The guy that shot you, Ron...That was my brother," Shocking the group

"Y-your-" Ron started

"Brother?!" Ginny and Hermione finished

"How?! Didn't you say that Harry was dead?" Hermione asked

"My parents explained that they thought that he was happy in the muggle world and they would have explained that he was alive when the war was over, but he is actually alive," Albus said with a sigh.

"But why would he shoot Ron?" Ginny asked, now noticing Ron's pale face

"Ronald Billius Weasley~," Hermione said, slowly

Ron looked down and said, "I cast a spell at him from behind when he was facing a death eater," He finished with a squeak, leading Hermione to smack the back of his head.

"Aw, seriously!" Ron whined, rubbing the back of his head

"Ron, really, you should really think before you act. What if the death eater took a chance to kill him or saw you behind him and took a chance to kill you to spite the Weasleys?" Hermione said

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Ron said, with his head down

The group then went deeper into their conversation, going to how Harry looked like, but Ron told them he didn't get a good look at him as he was still in shock from being shot and then the group wondered about Harry and what he would do now that he was in the magical world.

* * *

Downstairs, Tonks was trying to eat as she remembered her first encounter with the Potter's missing son.

 _[Flashback]_ A year ago: France: Public Area

Nymphadora Tonks, auror on leave from the ministry and a member of the Order of Phoneix on a mission to investigate the rumors of Voldemort reaching out of the country and her first stop was France.

She was in disguise as a local tourist, observing the sights, her usual pink hair was now brown and it was down to her lower back, fair skin, hazel eyes and slightly difference facial structure. She made herself very careful to not trip as she made her way around, listening and looking for any prove of Voldemort.

Tonks sighed as she thought about what she had found so far, only bits and pieces and several rumors she followed, were just that, rumors. The female metamorphmagus just left the cafe she just finished her meal at and found herself staring at a group of people crowding around something.

'I wonder what is going on?' Tonks thought as she made her way towards the group, staring straight ahead of them.

She slowly made her way to the front and when she did, she suddenly wished that she had ignored the crowd and made her way back to her hotel.

The ground was covered in blood, torn and twisted limbs were sprawled all over the street, managed bodies covered in black, blood-soaked cloaks with several masks crushed to pieces. But Tonks recognized the pieces, they were a part of a death eater mask.

'Apparently, the rumors of Voldemort reaching out of the country was true...but at least Dumbledore won't have to worry about France,' Tonks thought to herself, barely restraining herself from turning her hair green.

As she looked around, the scene to find any clues that can be put to use, she caught the eye of a man away from the crowd's eyes putting his sword away. His dark, killing curse green eyes latched onto her own, making her wince as she felt her body slightly tremble.

She wanted to leave, she had to leave, but the guy wouldn't look away and she felt body was like a statue, unmoving and cold. However, a hand on her shoulder, snapped her out of her trance and saw a concerned civilian who asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," Tonks said, before glancing once more at the area where the man was and he was no longer there. She let out a sigh and made her way out of the crowd and went to find information.

After she finished investigating, she retreated back to her hotel room where she saw the young man once more, resting on comfortable Lazyboy chair as he beckoned her to come to him.

She didn't know why but she did, but her legs walked towards him until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hello dear, Nymphadora," He said, smoothly

Tonks automatically replied, "Don't call me that."

The young man tilted his head and asked, "Oh, why ever not?"

"Because I don't like that name," She replied, just as quickly

"I think it suits you, Nymphadora~, the little virgin martyr of strength and beauty," he said, causing her to blush a full red.

"Wha-what?" Tonks stuttered, but she was pulled into a kiss by the man sitting on the chair.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Jahan finally released her, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Cute, you're very cute. If only you weren't tainted by that bastard's weak methods, I'd fuck you senseless," He said, softly, standing up to circle around Tonks.

"Why don't you?" Tonks said, breathless

"Why? Do you want me too?" He smirked at her blushing state.

"N-no!" She squeaked, her clumsiness causing her to fall back into the chair he was just sitting on.

"Hmph, too cute. Anyways, little Nym, I wouldn't go digging into my life. You might not like what you see and I would hate to waste such a pretty thing like you...without seeing if you live up to the nympho- part of your name," He said, placing his arms at the sides of her head, making her want to bury herself into the chair.

"Be a good girl, Nym and I will see you around," He kissed her one last time before disappearing completely.

Tonks felt completely light-headed and then fell unconscious into her chair.

She woke up still seated in a chair, 'Did I dream all of that?'

Tonks made to stand up and suddenly fell to the ground, her panties felt really uncomfortable and saw a white, folded letter that fell on the floor.

The note that said,

 _Nope. Not a dream._

 _P.S. you'll catch a cold if you keep your cold panties on like that._

 _P.S.S. this note will burn to ashes after you finish reading this note._

Tonks threw the letter away from her and saw that what she read was true when the ashes were blown away.

* * *

Elizabeth left the kitchen and made his way outside, slightly closing the door behind her and looked up at the sky. She sighed as she let her thoughts take her away, she thought about her room back at Potter manor. It was the same room of her eldest brother was kept in.

She remembered the memories of her elder brother, the days were her parents forgot about him as they basked in the limelight of Albus and versions of how it made him feel before finally sending him away.

Elizabeth shuddered as she remembered the dreams she had, experiencing what Harry did at the Dursleys, the pains racked her body with pain and even when she was awake, the pain would cause her body to cramp. She remembered the first time she met her brother face and face.

[Flashback: Dream World]

Harry, now called Jahan was dead asleep, resting from his celebration by making it into Officier status and he soon found himself face to face with a young girl that looked to be several years younger than himself.

The two siblings finally met each other face to face.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be out soon. I think I will have Harry visit Hogwarts and pay and surprise visit to his little sister as he goes around Magical Britain hunting Death Eaters, that have overtaken the school. Right now the year this story now takes place would be the year 1995. Also, Harry is the oldest born before Albus and Elizabeth is two years younger than the both of them.**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **Stratos263: Thank you and Dumbles really is delusional to think Harry would follow or be in awe of his name.**

 **Guest#1: The Potters won't be killed, their reputation will take a major bashing though along with Remus and Sirius, and Harry will want to leave a scar over their hearts and the wbwl Albus would try to force Harry/Jahan under his heel and he will get broken limbs for that.**

 **Guest#2: I love that you love it! :3**

 **Alex2909: You will get it, I promise**

 **Guest#3: Thanks! You're awesome!**

 **Guest#4: Which is true...regardless, Jahan will have words with them soon enough.**

 **Guest#5: They won't listen and will try to get him back, but Jahan isn't the Queen's shadow for nothing. Killing them will not give him much satisfaction, seeing them miserable will. Albus (both of them) will be getting broken bones regardless.**

 **Guest#6: Thank you for your cute review!**

 **Guest#7: Yeah...sorry...**

 **Daozang: Thanks, I know, things will get interesting**

 **Guest#8: Would this satisfy you?**

 **Guest#9: Thank you!**

 **rhizz17: I love it**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

[Flashback: Dream World]

A large grassland stretched out as far as the eye could see, patches of flowers could be seen every few feet with the clear blue sky and the shining sun above, looking as if the two were connected further beyond the horizon. In the middle of the beautiful scene, two people were resting in comfortable wooden chairs; a brother and sister sat at the table that was placed in the middle of them with tea and snacks.

Jahan woke up first and silently absorbed the scene surrounding him until he finally brought his attention towards the girl with wine-colored hair, fair skin, and looked to be a couple years younger he was.

He sighed as he took the steaming teapot that was sitting in front of him and poured himself a cup and waited for the girl to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, as he heard her groan as she yawned, as she shook off the grip of sleep.

He placed the teacup on the table in front of him and watched as she opened her eyes, showing a vibrant green, almost like his own.

Her reaction was...amusing to say the least.

She jumped out of the chair, toppling the chair backward as she looked at her surroundings with sporadic movements, almost to the likeness of a dog that has been spooked, until her eyes landed on his relaxed form, his amused look in his eye irritated her.

"Where am I? Who are you! And stop smirking at me!" She said, all in the span of one breath.

He sighed, "To answer your questions in order, I don't know where we are, the name is Jahan Steel, and for the last question, no."

"No?" She said with a twitching eyebrow

"No, and shouldn't you introduce yourself," He smiled

"My name is Elizabeth Potter," she said, picking up her chair

"Potter, huh?" He said, tilting his head to the side

"You know of my family?" She asked, shocked

"Yes, but they are mostly a sham," He said, picking up his teacup

"My family is not a sham! How dare you, you bastard!" She snapped

"Oh, did you know of the dark family secret?" He asked, his eyes boring into her own

"What secret?" She questioned, her voice heavy with confusion

"Of the other Potter child," He smiled, finishing off his tea

"I only have one older brother," She replied, moving her face to close to him

"Oh really? They never told you that you have another brother?"

"I don't... Not anymore. He died in the attack."

"Really? They told you that?" He said as if he was amused of the gall of them

"Yes, considering they told me the story of Albus' destroying V-V-The Dark Lord over and over again, I memorized the speech by heart and say it in my sleep," She said, stuttering over Voldemort's name

He snorted, "I see... well, congrats little sister for actually amusing me."

Her eyes widened as she fell back into her chair in shock, "No way."

"Like I said before, my name is Jahan Steel, but my past name is Harry James Potter."

"How could you know that name? It's not possible unless..." She trailed off, the pieces coming together in her head

"I am exactly who I say I am," He replied softly

"Our parents will be happy that you are okay," She said with a smile

"Silly sister...They don't care. They got rid of me to take care of their famous child," He said as if he was bored out of his mind

"They wouldn't do that..." She trailed off

"Really? Tell me, do they compare your famous brother?" He questioned

Elizabeth didn't reply, but the answer was obvious.

"It's apparent that they do and they talk behind your back about how you need to look up to your brother and be like him, correct?" He listed off, staring at her

"...How do you know this?" She asked, feeling snappish considering all her old wounds were now out in the open

"Your mind is an open book," He replied, simply

She pouted as he laughed, "Are you just here to insult me or are you an evil part of my imagination that is torturing me for eating that fifth bowl of ice cream before bed?"

"No, I'm not just insulting you, I'm offering constructive criticism, there is a difference, and I am not the result of your upset stomach," He said, playing with the snacks in front of him.

"A polite way of insulting another," She mumbled

"If you want to be childish about it," He quipped

"I'm not a child," She growled

"Of course you are not a child, you are barely a teenager," He replied, smirking back at her

She groaned and asked, "Anyways... what now?"

"Eat," He said, lifting the plate of snacks in front of his sister's face.

She mechanically lifted a hand to the plate and picked up one of the cookies to nibble on as she took in the appearance of her older brother.

'His hair is not as messy like Dad's and he has mom's eyes, but they are different. It's almost like they are frozen over...' She thought as she finished her cookie, but then she found herself to be fading away, causing her to freak out.

"Calm down, Elizabeth," He said, softly, his magic reinforcing his words into her head, causing her to do exactly what he said

"What's happening?" She questioned softly, his words still having their effect on her

"We are just waking up," He said

"But, I have so many things to ask you! I want to know what happened. You are not dead are you?"

"Silly sister, I'm not dead, I would have been if I was left where those sheeple you call parents have placed me all those years ago," He said

"Where?" She asked

"Ask your mother if she ever had a sister and wait for her reaction," He replied

"Why?"

"Because you will be grateful you were never sent there," He replied, nearly half of his body is gone

"They are your parents too..." She mumbled

"They are only a sperm provider and an incubator for me to be born. I only have one father and it's not yours."

"Then who is it, then?" She quipped, crossing her arms over her chest

"That's a secret," He smiled

"But when can I meet you again?" She said, softly

"It's a dream, just think of me and I will be there," He said, before fully disappearing

"Bye..." She said, before disappearing herself

[Reality]

* * *

(Elizabeth's Bedroom)

Elizabeth woke up with a snap as she quickly sat up, before pitifully groaning as she slowly laid her head down on the pillow, her stomach and head completely disagreed with her sitting up too quickly. After waiting several minutes, she slowly got out of bed and went into her bathroom to clean up and go downstairs.

She found her mother in the kitchen cooking for her husband and son but found out that her daughter walking downstairs and made to prepare a plate for her as well.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Lizzy," She smiled, cooking a pan filled with eggs

"Um, mom, I have a question."

"What is it?" She said, putting down the heat as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Do you have a sister?"

The look on her face would stay with her for a very long time...It was a look of horror, shock, disappointment, disgust, and slight fear with a twitch of hate all wrapped up in one look.

"No...I do not have a sister. Please, Elizabeth, do not ask that question again," She said in a dead monotone that would make a dementor seem like a clown.

"Y-yes...I'm sorry. I won't ask again," She stuttered before leaving the kitchen and rushing back upstairs.

Lily watched her daughter go upstairs and inwardly cursed her reaction.

'I'll make it up to her later...' She thought as she finished off the eggs and put a scoop of the eggs on a plate at the table and had one of the elves bring Elizabeth her plate as she called down her husband and son.

* * *

(Jahan's Bedroom)

Jahan slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head, trying to starve off his migraine as he sat up, thinking about his dream.

'Apparently, we will have many interesting conversations...little sister,' He thought to himself, before getting out of bed.

He went into his bathroom and got ready to head downstairs to greet his father.

"Jahan," He said, looking up from his newspaper

"Father," He greeted as he took a seat at the breakfast table

The pair sat in silence before several butlers entered into the dining room and placed down several platters of food in front of the pair to which they dug out with gusto until all the platters were finished.

"What is your schedule for the day, Jahan?" His father said, pushing away his plates to look at his son.

"Training first, then lessons of both natures, a visit to the Queen, more training and sparring, and then after eating, I have the rest of the day off."

"Good, now we were invited to the ball to represent our side of the Queen's power. After finishing your meal, a maid will pick out your suit to wear for the evening."

"Of course, have a pleasant day, father."

"Hmph, to you as well, son," He said, smiling before finishing his off his newspaper as Jahan went off to start his day.

* * *

[Present] Time: 5:45 PM

Death eaters are attacking Hogsmeade but this time from the air, giving them a skyward advantage as they rained down spells upon on their helpless prey. However, they didn't think they were going to encounter anyone that would fight back like last time.

A gunshot rang out, causing one of the death eaters attacking to fall to the hard ground, their body falling into a crumpled heap and the death eaters knowing from last time, the attacker who killed off nearly all of their opposing forces in their last attack had a weapon that would make that sound.

They got into a defensive position, but that didn't help them at all considering more shotgun blasts rang out, silencing three death eaters who fell to the hard ground below.

"Come out, you coward!" A random death eater screamed

A morbid chuckle answered him, "Lestrange?"

"That wasn't me," He growled, from the left

Jahan showed himself to the startled group, his appearance of black ruffled hair and green eyes, made them think of the Potter parents.

"Potter!" Several death eaters yelled out at once

Jahan smirked and let out a laugh as he chucked a knife, that lodged deep into the throat of a random death eater, causing them to gurgle as they vainly tried to pull the knife out of his throat, before succumbing to his wounds and dying.

"Come on, then, shitstains of society. Let's see if you can catch me," Jahan smiled, before taking off on his broom.

"After him! Get him! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" Lestrange snarled as he had to go back to report.

Jahan sped through the air at blazing speed, picking off the death eaters one by one, whittling down their confidence and letting them be overwhelmed with fear until there was only one.

Soon, the two arrived on Hogwarts territory with the death eater, tumbling from his broken broom, breaking his arm. Jahan landed down on the stones of the castle to the likeness of a cat as he slowly walked towards the shivering death eater.

"Run, little rat, run! If I catch you, who knows what I could do to you?" He purred, his green eyes boring into the death eater's through his skull mask as he ran into the castle.

Jahan's haunting laughter followed after him, making Elizabeth shiver as she rubbed her arms, feeling strangely cold.

Ginny turned to her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, going back to her plate

Ginny looked at her for a few seconds more, until she went back to her conversation with Albus, Ron, and Hermione.

The dining hall was relaxing and the noise level was a dull baritone of many of conversations, until a harsh thump hits the walls, silencing some of the more sharp-eared students and several teachers, then more thumps, quieted down many more conversations as people started looking around the hall of where the thumping was coming from.

The thump then came to the front of the hall through the doors, scaring the first years as they scooted as far away from the door as they could.

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Crash! Smash!**_

A man in death eater garb was thrown into the dining hall in a crumbled heap, shocking the entire dining hall along with the malevolent chuckle that followed after him. The hall could only watch in shock and disbelief as a man strolled into the hall and stalked forward towards the crumpled form of the shivering death eater.

" _I. found. you!_ " He smiled at his captured prey.

Jahan watched the death eater stumble back, his mask falling off his face and it was shown to be Pansy Parkinson's father whose face was twisted in fear as Jahan slowly made his way towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

He smirked at the total look of fear on his face and Parkison brought his wand to his temple and fired a reducto spell, splattering his brains all around him. He would never know of the horrible thing he placed his daughter through at seeing him kill himself.

The contents of his head spilled all over his body as the headless corpse fell over as Jahan nodded and turned away to leave until a voice called out to him.

"You!" Ron yelled, completely ignoring Hermione was trying to get him to sit down.

Jahan turned towards the voice and sees the redhead he shot at a week and a half ago.

"My, my, you are still alive and you have your arm. Heh, maybe this time I'll make you lose that arm permanently," Jahan smiled, his smile at actually made his eyes look darker than before.

Ron paled as he suddenly remembered who he was talking to as he moved a step back, but Ginny stood up and fired her signature hex, but before it could hit him. He vanished into thin air, once more shocking the hall. He suddenly appeared right behind the youngest Weasley and kicked her further down the table, making her cough up blood and the food she just ate as she cradled her stomach in pain.

He suddenly appeared on top of her, pulling out his rapier, preparing to stab into Ginny's chest and as he thrusted down to pierce her chest, a sword made of finely polished steel stopped him from stabbing her.

"Hello, little sister," He smiled as he stared his sister wielding a fine katana.

"Big brother," She replied, her face serious as she tightened her grip.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I am alive! The next chapter will continue the battle between brother vs. sister and the reactions of everyone.**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **Guest #1: Yes, I am alive! I'm sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!**

 **Guest #2: I am so happy! I'm glad a person for the land of Vikings enjoys my story! :3**

 **Stratos263: I know right? The next chapter will be more interesting, considering the battle**

 **Bonestar: Esdeath will make her appearance soon, I promise**

 **King of the Souls: Thank you! I will make the next one soon.**

 **Guest #3: Damn straight he isn't their golden boy. He has no tolerance for bullshit and he thrives on death and battle. He doesn't forgive or forget, he didn't make it as far as he is right now and in Esdeath's bed by being merciful.**

 **Guest #4: Dumbledore will try to control Jahan but he will get the shit kicked out of him for trying and Jahan will literally have him in checkmate on his chess board.**

 **Alex2909: Nice reading your review!**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Lovely idea as always dear Chaos, I'll give you a shout out later when I add your idea to the story.**

 **Guest #5: Thank you! You're awesome! :3**

 **moops: I am glad you like my story and I am happy you read my other story! It makes me really happy!**

 **Guest #6: I am! I am! I am!**

 **P.S. Another thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! Also, you all have to check out these awesome authors; Nomadic Chaos, Pravus666, and Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex for their awesome stories!**

 **Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Ron paled as he suddenly remembered who he was talking to as he moved a step back, but Ginny stood up and fired her signature hex, but before it could hit him. He vanished into thin air, once more shocking the hall. He suddenly appeared right behind the youngest Weasley and kicked her further down the table, making her cough up blood and the food she just ate as she cradled her stomach in pain.

He suddenly appeared on top of her, pulling out his rapier, preparing to stab into Ginny's chest and as he thrusted down to pierce her chest, a sword made of finely polished steel stopped him from stabbing her.

"Hello, little sister," He smiled as he stared his sister wielding a fine katana.

"Big brother," She replied, her face serious as she tightened her grip.

(Present)

"Big Brother?!" The hall inwardly exclaimed as people got a good look at the oldest Potter child.

The stylishly messy bed head with sharp green eyes, but what didn't make sense was why was he attacking Ginny Weasley? Why is he here? What is he wearing? Shouldn't he be friends with the Weasleys?

Dumbledore didn't know what to think, the lost Potter was here, but he nearly stabbed one of his pawn's children and when did the youngest Potter know how to wield a sword?

He glanced at the stupefied faces of James and Lily and it clearly showed that they didn't know either. People couldn't even converse as they stared at the siblings in deadlock.

"Little sister, you should know better than to stop me from striking," Jahan said, staring into her eyes

"You plan on killing her?" Elizabeth said, putting more pressure against his rapier

"No~, I'm just going to stab her...Repeatedly," He smirked, before dodging a swing from Elizabeth and he returned it with a stab, that she barely blocked, but pushed her back a few feet.

He kicked Ginny off the table, he raised a boot-covered foot and smashed against the back of her head, forcing Ginny's head into the hard stone and said, "Ignorants little shits, should stay out of matters that don't concern them."

That move scared everyone in the dining hall from moving as they stared at Ginny's still body.

"Jahan~," She growled, her eyes slightly glowing

He turned towards her with a smile, removing his foot from the back of Ginny's head, "She's fine, little Elizabeth. She'll just have a heavy concussion and besides, you are not in the position be worrying about other people," He finished, appearing right in front of her and kicked Elizabeth in the stomach, making her cough up a glob of blood and bile as she rolled to a stop a few feet from her parents.

"Liz!" "Lizzy!" Lily and James yelled, brandishing their wands as they rushed towards her prone form until she screamed at them.

"Stay back!" She snapped, causing the two parents to freeze as they stared at her in shock.

"It's me, he wants, not you! Stay back! He'll kill you if you get in the way!" She said, blood trailing down her chin as she made to stand on her own two feet as she glared at her brother.

"N-no~, He wouldn't do that. He's our son!" Lily said, her eyes burning with tears as she took in the nearing sight of her eldest son.

"Please do interfere, I just love to have your head on a pike," He said, plainly as he stated at the two stupefied parents.

Sirius and Remus stood beside the two parents, Lily leaned against her husband trying to muffle her sobs through her hands as she stared at the form of her oldest son and James looked at the form of his first born with crippling sadness.

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I should have never let Dumbledore convince me to let you go,' James thought, holding back his tears as he was a part of the reason why he was like this.

Elizabeth armed herself with her katana, getting into a stance as Jahan smiled at her, slightly shifting his feet, as she twitched in annoyance at the gesture of insignificance he gave her.

"Enough! Young man, you are in serious trouble, I demand that you turn in that sword and you prepare for questioning!" A girly voice commanded, causing all the adults and most of the students to wince from the sharp, piercing noise.

Jahan turned to look at the most horrible sight he ever laid his eyes upon, it had pasty skin, it was covered head to toe in nothing but pink, the ugly creature smelled of eye-watering perfume, and what was even worse was the matching bow on her head of heavily hair-sprayed curls.

"Elizabeth?" He questioned, softly

"Yes?" She asked

"What the fuck is that?" He said, gesturing to the pink creature

"Excuse you?" She quipped, feeling very insulted

Jahan ignored her as he listened for Elizabeth's answer, "She is the undersecretary for the minister of magic, Dolores Umbridge."

"I see..." He stated as he moved his eyes towards the pink thing.

"You will do what I say, Mr. Potter. I am sure I can fix whatever those muggles did to your poor mind," She giggled as she drank in the sight of Jahan.

That was the last straw, Harry slashed out her, removing her left hand, causing her to scream as she clutched her stump of a hand, blood spurting out in rivers.

The scene shocked the people who saw it and made some of them hide smiles as they hated the toad lady.

"Harry?!" James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all said at once

"Jahan~!" Elizabeth hollered, not really into scolding him, as she hated the toad lady as well.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He asked, ignoring the adults

"Was it really necessary to disarm her?" She quipped, ignoring the wails of Umbridge, crying out for her hand.

"Shame on you, little sister. I didn't disarm her, I just chopped off a hand," He replied

"Regardless, you will get in trouble," She said, plainly as if she saw this scene before

He smirked at her, that smirk was a mixture of James, Sirius, and Lily's whenever they had a wicked idea and it caused her to shudder.

"You are here for a reason, aren't you? I know you...You wouldn't be here without a specific reason and it is about the death eaters entering the muggle world, isn't it?" She stated, knowing her brother

"And those shitstains you call parents want you to look up your bigheaded brother? Shame..." He stated as the Potter parents winced.

"Moving away from that, what do you want?" She said, gripping her sword

"Let's see if you have improved from last time," He said, turning his rapier into a katana

"But not here..." She asked, looking her brother in the eye

"And why ever not?" He asked, tilting his head

"You know, exactly why," She quipped

"I know, but tell me anyways," He smiled

"Everyone in this hall is a target for you to use against me and I would not be happy if I have to carve through most of them before you get bored of using them as distractions for me," She stated, ignoring the gasps and hushed whispers

He pouted before smirked,"Heh, I taught you well."

"You would learn well if you psychopathic brother sends a horde of horny pig trolls after you," She said, glaring at him for that day

"And you killed them all just the same. And I am not a psychopath, that's my lover. I am a sociopath, there is a difference."

"Which reminds me... I need to burn down the Dursley home just for kicks..." She muttered, before receiving a shock on her lower thigh, causing her to yelp.

"No muttering, no matter what I try, I can't kick you of that habit," He said, tutting at her in mock disappointment.

"Maybe I do it because I can't help it," She snarked

"Regardless, you know where to find me. If you take too long, I'll start blowing up rooms," He said, before disappearing with a smile and a flash.

Elizabeth sighed as she slightly loosened her grip on her katana as she looked at Umbridge who was crying as she looked at her stump of where her hand used to be as she looked around for her hand. Elizabeth stepped back and found Umbridge's hand which was now underneath her foot. She silently vanished it, challenging a bit of her brother in taking a bit of malicious glee in watching the toad cry out for her hand.

Lily and James, her parents stared at her with shock, Sirius, and Remus with amazement, Moody looked at her with both eyes, with clear suspicion painted on his face and Dumbledore looked at her with sharp and calculating blue eyes, his regular sparkle nowhere in sight.

"Elizabeth Alice Potter, how do you know how to wield a sword?!" Lily yelled, wanting answers

"I'm sorry, mom. But, I can't answer that right now," She replied, as she stared at the doorway of where her brother just left.

"Elizabeth, you will answer your mother and all of our questions!" James snapped

"Sorry, Dad, but now is not the time for you to care, I'll answer your questions, but not now."

With having said her piece, Elizabeth ran at blinding speed, slamming the doors shut as everyone stared at the doorway and the two parents in shock.

'...Not the time for you to care? Is that what you really think of us, Elizabeth?' James thought as he hugged his wife, bringing her to his side as he felt her tears soak into his shirt.

[On the other side of the castle]

Elizabeth finally arrived and saw Jahan looking out into the sky and when she neared his position, he turned towards her with a smile.

"Let's see how much you have grown, little sister," His smile turning into a smirk as he gripped his katana, getting into a stance as Elizabeth repeated his moves.

The two siblings stared at each other until a leaf from outside fell and when it hit the ground, the pair struck.

 _ **Clang!**_

The sound of two katanas striking each other, echoed into the hall before Jahan kicked out with his right leg, which Elizabeth blocked with her forearm and struck out with her own leg in return, but he grabbed her leg and tossed her away, hitting the wall.

 ** _Crash!_**

Elizabeth jumped out of the rumble, charging at her brother, letting out a fury of quick strikes, that Jahan avoided, but she stabbed her katana into his boot and used her katana as a stand to attack Jahan, using a combo of punches and kicks all aimed at the head and then she released her katana from his foot and let a brutal kick to the center of his face, forcing him into a wall opposite of him.

 ** _Smash!_**

He got up as blood dripped from his head, nose, and mouth as he stared at his sister, glaring at him.

"Good, I see you've improved. Let's see if you are still a softie at heart, though?" He said, stabbing his katana into the stone floor.

He waved through several hand signs, took some of the blood that was on his chin and slammed his palm on the unbroken stone wall, showing a red pentagram. Four enemies rose out of the stone floor, a werewolf, a vampire, a half-giant, and an assassin.

"Bastard..." She spat.

"Try to survive little sister," He smiled as he disappeared and the four summons attacked Elizabeth all at once.

She needed to deal with the heavy hitters first, the werewolf and the half-giant and she decided to attack the half-giant first as he would be the most trouble later on. She sought him out and made her way towards him, avoiding the knives that the assassin threw, the claws the werewolf slashed out with, and the hands of the vampire struck out to pierce her body with.

Elizabeth avoided the half giant's strikes and made her way to his sensitive parts, the back of the neck, between the collarbone, and eyes and inside the mouth.

She let out a roar as she stabbed her katana into one of the half giant's eyes causing him to roar and wail in pain. Elizabeth pulled out her katana out of his eye and made to strike at all his weak points, bringing him down with a thunderous crash.

The other three opponents stared at Elizabeth and then went to attack her when she taunted them to come and get her.

The werewolf reached her first and lashed out with his claws, which forced Elizabeth on one knee as the vampire lashed out at her with their nails, making bleeding cuts that made her woozy, making her tremble on her last leg.

'Dammit!' She growled as she sneered at her opponents and then pushed the werewolf away and slashed out at the two creatures, catching the vampire in the eye, causing the bloodsucker to scream in pain while holding a hand to their eye.

She buried her katana into the vampire's chest and pulled out two daggers and buried them into the sides of the werewolf and wrenched them downward causing the werewolf to howl in agony before falling down, his insides spilling out onto the stone floor.

A series of claps came from the assassin and Elizabeth called back her katana into her hand causing the vampire to explode into ashes and get into a stance. The assassin ran towards her target and Elizabeth met her charge with her own and the two clashed, the clang of blades rang out, the sounds of fists and feet hitting flesh and finally, Elizabeth managed to get lucky with her dagger and slashed the assassin's neck with a spray of blood, blinding her in one eye.

"Aah~!" She screamed, falling on her butt as she tried to clear the blood out of her left eye.

The assassin fell back with a gurgle and then stilled.

Elizabeth made her way towards the assassin, thinking that it was one of the dummies that Jahan usually gave her to train with until she saw an actual face of a woman, a woman with a striking resemblance to someone she knew. She started to tremble as she heard footsteps and clapping as Jahan walked towards her.

"Well done, well done. You have improved..."

"What have you done? Who is this? Who did you make me-" She was cut off by Jahan's mocking laughter

"Little sister, I didn't make you do anything. I put you in a situation where you have to defend yourself, you decided to kill them all on your own. The woman, well...Doesn't she have a startling likeness of your mother?"

That was the last straw for Elizabeth Potter as she brought out her wand and cast a spell she made herself at her smirking older brother.

[Back in the dining hall]

People were still in shock and they couldn't even eat as they listened to the sounds of battle nearby, the snarls of a werewolf, thunderous footsteps of a half-giant, and even the hissing of a vampire. The sentence of everyone's mind was, "What the hell is going on out there?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The doors to the dining hall slammed open once again as everyone jumped a foot in the air in shock as they watched as Elizabeth was slammed into the ground, skidding to a stop in the middle of the great hall. Cuts and bruises adorned her skin, her uniform was covered in blood and dust as it was in tatters. Jahan walked into the hall, his white jacket was sacrificed in the explosive blast, his shirt was ruined with burns, cuts, and bruises.

"Come on, little sister. Don't tell me, that's all you've got?" He taunted

Elizabeth stood up and glared at her brother, while he smiled at her. She lifted her sword once more ignoring her parents shouting at her and Jahan to stop fighting. The two siblings charged and then the two embrace in a flash of steel.

Two finely made katanas were now in the center of each of their chests, causing the two to puke up blood as the red liquid trailed down their chins as they stared at each other.

There was complete silence...and then screams filled the dining hall.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! How much do all of you hate me for leaving this scene on a cliffhanger? I probably would if I was you all. Regardless, the next chapter will be out soon. I really needed to add this chapter because it has just been sitting too long in my document hell and I just finished it. Also, for those who are wondering how the hell Elizabeth can keep up with Jahan, he had been training her since they first met, he finds her endearing and interesting as he could see himself in her. Anyways, I will see all of you later and I thank you all for your reviews.**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **Stratos263: I know right?**

 **Guest#1: I know, really sorry for the long wait!**

 **Perseus12: Yes, they will be exterminated!**

 **Guest#2: Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking?**

 **Smokeing: Thank you!**

 **robert32514: Yes, but it could be more fun Jahan corrupted his sister, wouldn't it?**

 **mizzrazz72: I know...Always make time for _all_ of your children **

**Pravus666: Ariana will have a part of in the story later, Dumbledore's greater good will be shown to bite him in the ass more than once and the Weasleys, especially Molly will be shocked as it affects them, the Bones family, and Longbottoms and it involves Snape as well. That is all I will tell you for now.**

 **Alex2909: They do, it's more a twisted relationship, _NOT_ incest, maybe in Ao3, but not now...**

 **Guest#3: Thank you! You're awesome!**

 **Guest#4: She's just slightly naive, but not nuts. She's a lion to** **her core with a bit of snake.**

 **Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Two finely made katanas were now in the center of each of their chests, causing the two to puke up blood as the red liquid trailed down their chins as they stared at each other.

There was complete silence...and then screams filled the dining hall.

(Present)

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus skidded to a stop as they stared at the two siblings impale each other as students screamed and shock behind them as they stared in shock at the scene. Dumbledore was shocked out of his mind, thinking he lost two of his pawn's children and how to turn this to his advantage, until chuckling cut through the cogs of his mind as he stared at the young man who had a sword through his heart.

The chuckling then turned into full-blown laughter, ending with a ragged cough that caused him to spit out more blood.

Elizabeth glared at her oldest brother, but he just patted her head, making her widen her eyes in shock as she looked at the brush of flame right where she pierced his chest. He slowly started to pull himself off her rigid sword until he was finally off it and removed his sword from her chest, causing her to gasp and struggle to not fall on one knee.

"Good, good," Jahan said as he stared at his stupefied sister

"W-what?" She stuttered

He snorted at her as he shrugged his shoulders and healed all of his wounds in a flash of fire.

She chuckled as she looked at him, causing him to look back at her, "You really are a monster, aren't you?"

He smiled at her and raised a hand to pat the top of her head and used his own powers to heal her body, leaving only her sore muscles.

Elizabeth winced as she tested her legs, "You left the soreness?"

"Because you will have to get used to pain and because you can't expect me to do everything for you, do you?"

"No, I don't, but let me make this clear, I will master that spell and then I will have a real battle with you," She swore

"And I can't wait for that day, but...until then you need to practice again and again. I cannot have you slacking on me now, can I?"

"No, but the question I want you to answer is who the hell was she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me, dammit! Who?"

"Silly, gullible little sister," He smiled at her, making her realize it was another one of his games

"What did you use? Who was the assassin?"

"Oh~, that. You know how I can do that with the people I kill?"

"Yes?"

"That woman was one of many assassins sent to kill me," He said, shrugging his shoulders

"Did she die painfully?" She asked

"She's beautiful looking isn't she?" He questioned

"Of course, how could forget, since you are him from that magazine," She said, softly, already knowing the answer

He smiled at her, "Can't really deny it, can you little sister?"

"No, apparently not. Regardless, but I didn't really?"

"No, you can't really kill someone who is already dead, little Elizabeth."

"You did this to push me over the edge, didn't you?"

"Yes, you needed to know the feeling of wanting someone to die and having that feeling sated, albeit just for a bit."

"So you do care, well, in your own sadistic, twisted, and sick way."

"Maybe..." He retorted, causing her to snort as she looked at her brother

"Anyways, I choose to lose this little spar of ours, so whatever you ask of me is yours."

"Whatever I ask of you?" She repeated

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" He asked, tilting his head, circling her

"What? Oh...Oh! That deal!" She said

"Of course, now what do you desire of me," He said, repeated

"I wish for you to stay here," She said, ignoring the increased mummers in the hall.

"Really?" He questioned

"Yes, but there are restrictions," She said, crossing her arms over her chest

"And they are?" He quipped

"You cannot maim anyone at anytime you want, you are able to defend yourself without permanently crippling your attackers, and you are to continue your mission that is ordered by your...employer. However, for those who are your targets, please do it in a way that will not terrify the first years and scar them for life, please."

"Hmm~, tall order. Interesting, but what I wonder is why didn't you order me back into the Potter family? I can feel the disappointment of your parents and of the old man."

"And I should care, why?" She quipped

"No, you shouldn't care, because would imply that they actually have done something for you."

"Anyways, what is your reason for choosing those specific terms? You could have asked for literally anything else?"

"One because, it make your job easier and I get to spend time with you, without having to sneak out during the summer. I've had too many close calls and I refuse to have any more, plus so I can keep an eye out for you."

"Aw~, you care?"

"Yes and I also care about my sanity and parent's health and I know even if I told you to join back into our family, you would tear them to pieces faster than any death eater could ever dream of, and then start with the teachers who manage to annoy you the most and then finally Dumbledore."

"So, I can't kill him..." Jahan asked

"I will not reply that, but that is your choice. I ask if you are going to, then please do it elsewhere."

"Fine...Only because you interest me."

"And another thing, where is your lover?"

"Hm~, she may come later on. Why? Want to meet her?"

"I've seen pictures of her and knowing her she is worse than you are..."

"I know, isn't wonderful?"

"Why do I bother...Anyways, please pick a room, I'll converse with you later. I need to deal with,' She gestured to the dining hall to finish her sentence.

"Well, you have fun with that," He smiled, before disappearing once more.

Elizabeth sighed at her sadist quirk of a brother as she turned to face her parents.

"I'll tell you, but I think it will be good if someone got Ginny some help." She said to her parents, pointing the fallen form of Ginny Weasley, still where Jahan smashed her head into the floor.

As the adults looked down at the floor in shame, realizing they left the youngest Weasley on the floor without getting her immediate medical attention.

[An Hour later]

Ginny was resting in Poppy's office, bandages surrounding her head as she would be left unconscious for the next two days and the nurse told the parents that they were very lucky that she had was a concussion that would heal with the day and all Ginny needed was bed rest.

Molly wept at her youngest one's side and Arthur stayed beside her as they didn't know what caused Ginny's concussion and it would stay that way...for now.

Jahan found a lovely chamber in a girl's bathroom where he used a language he found out several years ago when he was on an operation of capturing a pedophile who used the local zoos to capture his victims, leading to horrible deaths. He jumped down, the entrance closing behind him and he landed a collection of bones of small rats and animals.

He walked forward and let his magic lead him to a lovely library filled the brim with ancient tombs of books, handpicked by Salazar himself.

'My, my, a lovely room all to myself. Sure hell, I am going to enjoy it,' He smirked, closing the door behind him and getting to work on seeing what the room had to offer.

[Headmaster's Office]

Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair, with Remus and Sirius on both sides of him and Lily and James on both sides of Elizabeth with Albus Potter next to his mother. The paintings were silent as they waited with anticipation and the air was tense with silence until it was broken.

"Elizabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Elizabeth, how did you come across, Harry?"

"His name is Jahan and I met him apparently, the room I sleep in Potter manor was his own room and I made a sibling connection with him when we first stumbled upon each other in our dreams. Don't ask me how it just happened."

"How could that happen?"

"I don't know, it just happened. After that, I just kept visiting him in my dreams."

"How do know how to wield a sword?"

"He taught me," She replied, simply

"Well, you are not going to wield it anymore, please give me the sword, Elizabeth."

She shook her head, "No."

"No?" He repeated as if he was shocked that he would deny her

"No, I am not giving you my katana."

"Elizabeth, give him your sword. You are too young to have a weapon such as that!" James snapped

She sighed, "Fine, you want it so badly? Try to take it," She challenged, placing her sealed katana on Dumbledore's desk

"Well, this will look awesome for me, I just take it as one of my early birthday presents," Albus said, smirking at the cool sword

As he reached down to grab it, it released an electric shock that made him yelp and ran to the side of his mom crying that his hand hurt.

"Elizabeth, what did you do to your brother?"

"I didn't do anything. That is the defense on my sword. It only works for me. Nobody except Jahan can use it without getting shocked and I would not touch it. That was the first warning. The second warning makes your hand and arm numb, the third warning you lose all feeling in your arm for at least a week and a half, if you continue to try...well, it is not a pleasant end," She finished coldly

"Elizabeth, Harry-"

"Jahan. His name is Jahan. He dropped that name years ago."

" _Jahan_ has become a bad influence on you. You need to distance yourself from him, he is no good for you," He said as if she would agree

"And you are?" She snarked, shocking him once again

"Elizabeth Alice Potter! How dare you! We never raised you to do this?"

"You haven't raised me at all, mother," She said

"Lizzy is this about your parents spending more time with your brother, because if it is you are being really selfish," Remus said, disappointed

"Yeah, I mean we spend time with you," Sirius said, adding his own piece in

"Really? Since when?"

"Huh?" Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Albus said

"Tell me, when was the last time you spent time with me? Come on it shouldn't be a hard question, " She asked

The five people in the room opened their mouths to speak, but the Albus came up with an idea, "You joined us at the Quidditch Pitch to see our favorite team play!"

"You mean your favorite team? I don't care for Quidditch. Then another question, what are my favorite colors, food, and animal?"

"You like red and gold, you like chicken, and you like lions, you having a lion plushie in your bedroom," Lily listed

"Wrong, dear mother. My favorite colors are purple and green, I like beef and pasta casserole and my favorite animal is a wolf," Making all four adults wince as Dumbledore stared at Elizabeth trying to find something that will tie Jahan down.

"Regardless we are still your parents," James said, sad that he didn't even know what his daughter liked

"Elizabeth, you are being unfair," Remus said

"Tell me, Remus, how am I being unfair? Telling you that my so-called parents do not care enough to know about me? That my so-called godfather and uncle can't be bothered to spend any time with me?"

"So you expect that we spend all our time with you?" Sirius said, squinting his eyes

"No, Sirius. I expect to be treated like a daughter of a mother and father. I would love to have my mother tuck me into bed at night, I would my parents to comfort me after a nightmare in the middle of a stormy night instead of being brushed off. I would like not feel my heart rip out of my chest when I found out my parents, brother, godfather, and uncle left me at home alone all day for a quidditch game that lasted all day and just bothered to realize I wasn't with you all the next day and was punished for it," She stated, listing off examples.

Sirius felt he got smashed in the head with a mallet and decided to leave his tongue in his mouth and look down on the ground, he couldn't refute her answers. Remus, as well, because even he didn't have a response for that.

"Lizzy, you should be proud of having me as a brother!" Albus, smugly replied

"Since you're the Boy-who-lived, right?" She asked

"Yeah, so stop your complaining and help me!" He ordered

"Help you with what?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Dumbledore said you and Harry are going train me!" He said, proudly

"Never in a million years will a train you, Albus," She spat

"What! But, you have to!" He said, shocked

"Why? Because Dumbledore said, so?" She asked

"Yes!" He said as if she was an idiot

"No!" She snapped

"Elizabeth, that is enough! You will train your brother and then you will get Harry to open up to us and join us so we can be a real family!" Lily said

"Screw this! I'm leaving. I shouldn't be surprised that this was something for Albus, but guess what, I don't care. And Dumbledore, don't ever try to go into my head again. The results...won't be pretty."

After saying her piece she left the office with a firm slam, leaving one sad godfather, uncle, two depressed parents, a tantrum-throwing Albus, and a planning Dumbledore, who told everyone that she just needed some time to calm down and they would convince her to spend more time with her brother and parents later.

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Albus left the office and Dumbledore growled at the audacity of the youngest Potter.

'She will learn her place...They all will. Now, Harry will learn his lesson,' He thought, as he paced in front of his desk and then grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called the ministry to append Harry and to teach Elizabeth a lesson.

'Everything for the greater good,' Albus thought

"Everything is for the greater good... Everything is for the greater good," He repeated as thoughts of his sister, Ariana, his best friend, Grindelwald, and the deaths of his soldiers who died to protect their loved ones.

'No else can see the bigger picture...only I can...and I will lead Magical Britain to glory!' Dumbledore thought, slight madness slipping through his sparkle before he calmed himself down and made to talk to Madam Bones.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Hopefully, this one satisfies you all! Which just so happens to be right after I released the past chapter! Also, I want you to look at the summaries for my next couple of fanfictions that I want to start on for the summer and tell me which ones that you like.**

* * *

 **A Harry Potter x Attack on Titan fanfiction, the story for this one is that it starts in the Fourth Year and Harry is tired of playing the fool when he is actually very serious and he does actually study, but he does it at night in his bed so nobody is suspicious of him, but this causes him to be irritable and have shadows under his eyes. The nagging of Hermione, the annoyance of Draco and Snape, and of Ron trying to him making slack off is pissing him off. Regardless, when both schools enter Beauxbatons and Durmstrag there is another school who is just witnessing the event and that is the Ilvermorny School where it houses his old team and enemies. As Harry is a leader of the Anti-titan collation and his enemy, who shall be named later is the leader of the Pro-titan collation or Idiots as Harry dubs them. Harry is not going to satisfy the masses of sheeple by being their stress reliever to cheer and talk about whenever they want any longer. Considering his true personality is bloodthirsty, willing to kill, serious, cold, and he is smart boarding on genius level. He will show them that Harry that they all thought that they knew, never existed in the first place.**

* * *

 **A Harry Potter x Danganronpa fan fiction, the story for this one is that the Potter parents are alive in this one and it is the wrong BWL, Harry is given up by his parents for they thought of him as a squib and sent him to the Dursleys. James and Lily would spend time with him later, but they just forgot about him when they had their daughter who had magic. They spoiled their two younger children rotten, leaving the oldest child, Harry behind in the Dursleys horrible care. However, years later, Harry proves his worth when he found a program where it would lead to a full-paid scholarship to a prestigious school if he could pass their tests, which he did under the noses of the Dursleys. One day after he finished cleaning the house, he got the mail and found out that he had passed his tests and he could have anything he wanted before they came to get him. He wrote that he never wanted to be at the Dursleys again so they could not take credit for his accomplishments and that they should be extremely miserable like they did to him. The people who were assigned to take him did just that and within hours, the entire neighborhood was shamed by the rest of the country for ignoring the signs of an abused boy. The boy was taken to Hope's Peak Academy and he made his own mark on the world, as the ultimate soldier, who never lost a battle. _Also, no murder life!_ He and 19 other classmates arrive at Hogwarts for the Triwizarding tournament and his parents find him alive and well and not in an orphanage as they first thought, they want him to come back, but he flips them off and Dumbledore wants him to train his brother, but he flips him off as well. Along with the fact, Harry and his classmates were all infected with a new version of the Despair disease that the late Junko gave them, which causes them extreme rage and violence and the lady who shall be named later wants to 'cure' them, but Harry found ways for the illness to work its way out of their systems, but the lady who wants to 'cure' them, actually wants to exterminate them and make way for her class to be the top class of Hope Academy. Now, Harry has to deal with his parents, his brother, and sister who want him back after they threw him away like garbage, take care of his classmates, deal with the bitch trying to 'cure' him and said classmates, along with Dumbledore and his path of light and second chances? Oh hell no! **

_**'If I am going to enter your war, I'm doing it my way or you all will be six feet under!'**_

* * *

 **A Harry Potter x DC Nations fanfiction, this another WBWL story, except with a twist. Harry is abandoned to the Dursleys, but instead of just sitting and taking it, he planned for years and then he killed them. He killed them all in gruesome ways, while letting them know that everything they did to him while he stayed there was all their fault, but he is startled by a serial killer from the Americas who wanted the family as his next prey and was interested in Harry because of his work and asks if he wants to come with him. Which he accepts and as the pair flee the house, they set it on fire and the serial killer started a chain reaction that blew up all the other houses in the neighborhood as well, causing Harry's eyes to light up at the screams of panic and horror. The serial killer saw this and smirked, thinking he would have an heir to pass on his killing ways. The pair then left to America where they go to Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities in the world. Harry loves the place immediately and uses his magic to help his new father. However, that stops when Batman, the next generation as the first one is too old in the fic, attacks him and accidently kills him, making him flee the scene. Harry witnesses the entire thing and swears he would destroy him and everything he loved and then piss on his corpse. The serial killer's last words were to make him pay, that he thought of Harry as a son and he was proud to have taken him in when he did, leaving Harry crying over his corpse. Harry is then arrested, but the courts thinking he was just an unfortunate victim was sentenced to a lesser charge, but he met several other villains and villainess and they make their escape. Over the years, Harry made a name for himself called Jack the ripper, all his victims ended in a bloody heap and he and several other teenage villains are sent to Alcatraz School of Demons. Soon, the school was given an invite to Hogwarts to witness the tournament and they accept. What would Hogwarts do with Jack the ripper, the daughter of Harley Quinn, the son of Poison Ivy, the daughter of the Penguin, and the son of Two-Face, the daughter of Scarecrow, the son of Mr. Freeze, the granddaughter of Ra al-Ghoul, and the grandson of Deadshot?**

 **It's gonna get messy really quick!**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Pravus666: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **mizzrazz72: I know right?**

 **Perseus12: They will know considering their parenting skills suck. The youngest knows her parents want her to look up to Albus but she doesn't and because of this she is isolated and knows her parents don't really care for her as they did their BWL brother Albus. Albus is a spoiled brat who will try his 'awesomeness' on his elder brother, which will be fun to write later on, and finally, the oldest brother is a sociopath, created from the continuous beatdowns of the Dursleys until he finally just stopped caring. So yeah, James and Lily will have a lot to answer for later when they go on to the next great adventure.**

 **Kazushi Kaguya: Thanks!**

 **Stratos263: She is slightly naive, but that is what makes her endearing to Jahan.**

 **Daozang: Yeah...Sorry for the long wait! Thanks! I'm glad you like them!**

 **Phantomsoul2015: I know...I feel so awful leaving you hanging right there**

 **Alex2909: Yeah, considering most of them care for Albus and don't really look at her, they were shocked at seeing her in action and how she wields a katana.**

 **Guest#1: thank you! Sorry for short updates...**

 **Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the door of Dumbledore's office close as she made her way past the portraits following her every move, but she ignored them.

She closed her eyes as she stretched out her senses to where she find her bother's magic almost to the likeness of a string leading her to where he was, but she would find him tomorrow. She didn't want to make a trail for anyone to follow because they would confront him in their usual boisterous manner of trying to know everything about him. And Jahan simply did not care for the term of mercy and the phrase, hold back.

She finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and said the password allowing her entrance as she stepped into the room, ignoring how many conversations now became silent as they stared at the youngest Potter. She ignored them and went up to her dorm room, desiring nothing more to take a shower and a deep sleep.

The school was abuzz with conversations of the youngest and oldest of the Potter children and many owls left Hogwarts that day.

Slytherin decided to take a wait and see approach to the manner as the oldest Potter was shown to be violent and was no friend of the Weasleys, evidenced by him nearly crushing the youngest child's skull under his boot. He apparently had no good will towards either Potter parents and he didn't react to Dumbledore either so the question on their minds was where the oldest Potter come from. Why is he here now? And finally what is his connection with the youngest Potter and how did she learn how to wield a katana?

Hufflepuff was scared of both the oldest Potter and the youngest Potter and wondered how the scene will play out to tomorrow, but the house had an agreement, to stay away from the oldest and youngest of the Potter family.

Ravenclaw was very interested but wary of oldest Potter child and the house was in a stupor considering they had so many questions and not enough answers to appease them. The main cause of their confusion was Elizabeth who never shown any signs of wielding a sword and even knowing how to use it as well as she did. Along with the fact of the battle outside of the dining hall, who was she fighting against and why was the oldest Potter here now?

Gryffindor didn't even need to think, as they thought that they would receive answers and gossip to spread to the rest of the school by morning either through Albus or by Elizabeth.

James Potter was sitting on his desk, resting his head in his hands inside of his office, thinking of the cold eyes of his oldest son glaring at him. Lily was resting on his couch, tears running down her face as slight hiccups would come from her mouth every now and again.

He wanted nothing more than to down half a bottle of firewhiskey to sate his headache, but he had to figure out how did Elizabeth find out about her oldest brother, Harry James Potter or what he goes by Jahan Steel.

'Hopefully tomorrow, things will calm down,' James sighed as he got up from his chair and made to carry his wife to their shared bedroom and sleep off today.

Albus snarled as he made his way back to Gryffindor common room and glared at the bandages wrapped around his hand as a reminder of when he tried to take Liz's katana.

'She will teach me along with Harry. It's my destiny to defeat the Dark Lord!' Albus thought with vigor.

Ron and Hermione came to him immediately after he entered and led him to their corner of the common room.

"What happened in the Headmaster's office, Albus?" Hermione asked

"My sister apparently has been in contact with my other brother for a long time and he taught her how to wield a sword."

"What happened to your hand, mate?" Ron asked, pointing at his wrapped up hand

"My sister's damn sword shocked me, but don't worry it doesn't even hurt," He said before Hermione could fuss over him

Albus looked around the common room and asked, "Where is she?"

"She went up to her dorm room and she is not coming out," She replied

"Have you tried waking her?" He asked

"I can't, she placed a barrier around her bed and I can't even reach her. You can talk to her tomorrow," She shook her head

"Fine...Anyways, I need your help with my damn potion essay," Albus said as he fingered his bandages.

[Next Day]

Daily Prophet:

 _ **Death Eater Corpses on Hogsmeade!**_

 _Late yesterday evening, several bodies of several Death Eaters were found in Hogsmeade, as they looked like they were either dropped or fell from a great height from the observations of their mangled corpses. Along with the fact that several of these Death eaters are apparently some of Britain's finest and wealthiest people. The aurors are still trying to investigate the situation, however, there were testimonies that when the Death Eaters stopped firing at the people below, as they were confronted with someone, but no one from the ground could see who they were confronted with. Is this person another savior? Or is he someone trying to replace the current Dark Lord?_

 _ **The Missing Son of the Potter Family!**_

 _There have been rumors of a young man who has a striking resemblance to the Boy-who-lived Albus Potter and his father James Potter! However, is this man the missing son of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter. He has the striking green eyes of Lily Potter with the face of James Potter and he was shown to have killed several Death Eaters. Is he truly their missing son or is he a faker? The Daily Prophet will be sure, to tell the truth!_

 _ **Is the Missing Potter Light or Dark?**_

 _The missing Potter son was seen in full view of the population at Hogwarts!_

 _*Full picture of the Jahan Steel wielding his rapier, being stopped by his sister as the two stared at each other, on top of Ginny Weasley*_

 _The situation was that he was chasing a death eater who was terrified of the missing Potter son and actually committed suicide in front of the entire population of Hogwarts from the young man just staring at him! Along with that, apparently the youngest Weasley boy taunted him, but before he could do anything about it, the only Weasley girl attacked to defend her brother, but the spell missed. The missing Potter attacked the youngest Weasley and would have stabbed her if not for the **youngest Potter**! Yes, you heard read this right! The youngest Potter defended the youngest Weasley girl. Then the two got into a fight where it ended with the two stabbing each other in the chest. Do not worry, dear readers, both of them are of good health. This reporter will keep reporting the situation to best of her abilities._

[Salazar's Bedroom]

A massive black, silver and green bedroom a bedside table, several wooden cabinets, a dresser, a large vanity mirror, and luxurious bathroom next to one of the several walk-in closets. Lastly was the large king-sized bed that would have made any ruler who lavished themselves with the finest of riches green with envy.

A low groan rang out from under the satin blanket as a young man, slightly yawned and stretched out his limbs and got out of bed.

Jahan rubbed the top of his head and made his way to get dressed as he mentally calculated everything and all the events that surrounded him when he was in the shower. After that, he got dressed and made his way out of the chambers and into the hallway.

He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets as he took in his surroundings of the musty castle, ancient and some would say it was beautiful, but Jahan liked the gothic structure of the castle he presented to Esdeath when the both of them took a mission to Romania.

As the young soldier walked, he heard a faint sniffling and turned his attention to the open end of the hallway and saw a young blond girl, the same age as Elizabeth staring up at the doorway for some apparent reason. Then a pair of red checker hightops caught his attention and saw how she was barefoot.

He mentally tutted at how alike muggles and magicals were, even though neither of them wouldn't admit it. The thought of leaving her to get her shoes herself left as quickly as it came and he decided to help her, by silently bringing down her sneakers for her.

He was about to walk away until he saw her turn around to face him, her unique blue eyes catching his attention as he recognized her from the alleyway.

She said, softly, "Thank you..."

He nodded to her and was about to leave when she called out to him, "Wait! Don't I know you?"

"Depends. Where do you think you've might have seen me?" He said, looking at the young girl as she walked closer to him.

She stopped a few feet in front of him, knowing he was dangerous, but couldn't help it as all her senses screamed at her that she had seen him before as she took in his features and then came up to his eyes. His unique green eyes and they matched her savior as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You... It was you who saved me from that death eater!" She said, as her words echoed in the empty hallway

He chuckled and knelt down until he was eye to eye with Luna.

"So, what if I am? What do you intend to do?" He asked, tilting his head

Luna then slightly surprised him by wrapping her arms around him in a hug and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked as Luna removed her arms from him

"Yes, but you would have either ignored me or mocked me if you were anyone else and I didn't do anything to warrant your wrath towards me... well at least I think I didn't."

Jahan couldn't help himself but, to chuckle at the spunky girl as he watched her put on her checkered hightops.

"Interesting choice of words, little one."

"My name is Luna," She said, softly

"Luna~, do you have any idea where the kitchen is?" He asked

"I can show you," She said with a smile

She then walked in front and led him towards the Hufflepuff portrait and tickled the pear, which made the portrait swing open and the pair watched as a bunch of elves were working hard in the kitchen.

Luna stepped in along with Jahan and picked up a menu that elves always left out for any student who wanted to eat in the kitchens instead of in the dining hall.

"What would you like?" She asked, showing him the menu

"Not sure, whatever you willing have then," He shrugged

"Okay! Winky!" Luna called

An elf came up with a pink apron and slippers and said, "Good morning, Miss Lovegood. Who's he?"

Jahan said, in a soft tone, "My name is Jahan, Winky."

"Okay, sir," Winky smiled

"Would you like your usual, Miss Luna? And what would you like sir?"

"Yes, I will have the same," Luna nodded

"I'll have what she is having," Jahan said, pointing towards Luna

"Okay, Luna, sir," Winky said, bowing, before leaving to complete her task

"So, you have elves cook your meals?" Jahan asked Luna

"Yes, they all do most of the cleaning around the castle and do certain things that help the students."

"I see..." Jahan said before Winky came back with their meals

Two plates filled with three chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs, three slices of bacon, three sausages, and a bowl of oatmeal.

"Well, you sure can eat, little one," Jahan said, looking at Luna already eating

"I usually eat this much, so if I miss lunch, I won't be starving by the end of the day."

"What do you mean?" Jahan said as he ate his eggs.

"Well~, my housemates don't like me very much and are embarrassed by me sitting at the Ravenclaw table. So I either get there early and leave when most of them arrive or I eat here and wait until dinner time to come back."

"They block you from eating?" Jahan stated

"Yes, but it's not a big deal," Luna said, just staring down at her food.

Jahan stared at her and sighed, "If that is what you think..."

"Hm?" She said, taking a glance at him

He smiled at her and patted her head, "Nothing, nothing."

The pair then continued to eat in silence as Jahan's eyes turned a darker color of green as they flashed with malevolent intent.

[Dining Hall]

In the dining hall, most of the students were sitting and eating until the doors slammed open and a group of aurors with Lady Bones, Lord Malfoy, The minister of magic, Fudge, and Umbridge who was still missing her hand with bandages wrapped around the stump.

The group's arrival shocked everyone as they watched as they made their way into the dining hall as Fudge announced, "Where are they?"

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Where are who, Cornelius?"

"Harry and Elizabeth Potter, they are under arrest for the abuse against Madam Umbridge."

"Under arrest, huh?" A voice called out, making everyone turn around to see Jahan wearing a pair of black slacks tucked into a pair of boots and a white shirt.

"Yes, you are under arrest," Fudge said, as he motioned for Dawlish to apprehend him

"Under what charges?" Jahan asked, but already knowing as Luna trailed silently behind him.

"For cutting off my hand," Umbridge growled as she showed him the stump of where her hand is supposed to be.

Jahan let the corners of his mouth go up as he stated, "Hmm~, I really don't think that was the bad thing."

"How is it not a bad thing?! It is a bad thing! I'm missing a hand!" She shrieked, causing the people with the more sensitive hearing to flinch.

"Well, considering all the blood quills I found in your drawer and the one you used on my sister... I'd say that is a small price to pay..." He trailed off, glaring at Umbridge who was now pale as a sheet

Elizabeth winced from her seat and inwardly sighed, knowing her brother was going to call her up.

"Elizabeth," He said, softly but with a hint of a growl

She immediately stood up, she wasn't going to test him when he was annoyed, bad things happened to everything in the vicinity whenever Jahan Steel was annoyed.

As she made her way forward, she mentally asked, 'How did you know?'

'A few nights ago, you had a nightmare about your so-called detention with the toad...' He thought back

Elizabeth decided to leave it at that as she stood at his side.

"We will discuss that later at your trial, Dawlish, cuff him!" Fudge ordered

Dawlish walked towards him and ordered, "Hands in the air and give me your wand!"

Jahan snorted at him with a small smirk as if he was a clown.

Dawlish snarled at the cocky young man was about to stun him and knock him out with a stupify.

'Maybe a few days in a damp cell with a couple of dementors for his only company will teach this brat some manners,' He thought as he glared at the bored smile on Jahan's face.

However, that wasn't meant to be as Madam Bones stepped forward and ordered Dawlish to stand down.

"But, Madam!"

"Stand down, Dawlish. Do not make me repeat myself!"

"Amelia! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Because? Don't you know who he is?"

"He's Harry Potter," He said in a slow tone

Amelia refused the tempting urge to roll her eyes, "Besides from that, his name is Jahan Steel, the knight under the Queen."

"So?"

"So, because he has an order to eliminate any target that threatens the safety of those in his care and he has a mission directly given by the Queen to eliminate all Death eaters and to kill the Dark Lord."

Whispers and gasps galore filled the room as many people to stare at Jahan who didn't even bat an eyelash.

Jahan snorted, causing the group of aurors and ministry officials to look at him as he said, "Hello, dear Amelia. Still smashing as always..."

"Mr. Steel," She replied softly

He replied with a genuine smile

"You know of him, Amelia?"

"Yes, I do, Cornelius. He came to me when he first entered Britain, explaining his purpose of why he is here."

"Well, then you aren't needed! Go away, now. We don't need this...shame upon of wizardkind," Cornelius said to Jahan with his nose turned up

Jahan's smile took on a poisonous touch, "Very well, then," as he called upon his magic to summon his katana.

"Wait, wait!" Amelia yelled with her hands in front to stop Jahan

"Yes,~?" Jahan smirked

"Amelia, what are you-"

"Saving this country, now shush!" She snapped at Fudge who looked down like a child being scolded

"He didn't mean it, he doesn't know."

"He doesn't?"

"No."

"Will someone explain it to me then," He moaned at being ignored

"Well Fudge, it's simple. Either I clean up your mess which is of the Death Eaters pillaging and making the Vikings seem like holy gentlemen or I massacre most of the population of Britain and everyone in it starting with burning Hogwarts to the ground," Jahan replied, simply

"What?" The entire hall screamed

"You heard him, it was either give him free reign or let him destroy the country," Amelia stated

"Amelia, how could you-"

"Don't you dare pin this all on me, Cornelius! He may be one man, but he is fully capable of destroying this place and everyone in it. I chose the lesser of two evils because one he was being generous, he could have easily had us empty ever single one our bank accounts from Gringotts to compensate for the muggle and muggleborn lives lost in Britain when Death eaters raid the muggle world," She snapped at the stupid minister

"He couldn't-"

"I can and would, Fudge," Jahan said, his green eyes cold glaring into Fudge's own dark ones.

"Can we discuss this later..." Fudge said, softly wanting nothing more than a drink

Jahan smiled and said, "Very well, you need to keep some shred of your dignity after all."

Elizabeth let out a cough that was most certainly a laugh, much to the shock of her parents and brother who were staring at her.

Fudge coughed into his hand and said, "Yes, well. We have words, Mr. Potter."

"It's Steel, and don't forget it or I will switch to the second option, starting with you."

Fudge stared at the monster in human skin as he felt his heart doing leaps in his chest as unaware to everyone except a certain few, Jahan was forcing Fudge to witness the many ways he could die.

"Now, that your little attempt at powerplay is over, please leave. I need to speak with Amelia," Jahan said leaning against the doorway.

Fudge then decided to leave with Lord Malfoy shooting him a curious glance.

"Something on your mind that you wish to discuss with me, Lord Malfoy?" Jahan asked

He shook his head, "Oh nothing. I just wanted to see the missing Potter child up close."

"Missing, huh?" Jahan said as if he was amused

"Oh, something matter, with my previous statement?"

Jahan chuckled, "None of your concern."

Lucius slighted nodded in respect, before leaving with the minister in front.

Amelia then called for the aurors to apprehend Umbridge who was going to be placed on trial about the blood quills.

Umbridge had to be stunned so she wouldn't embarrass the ministry any more than she already had.

When Umbridge was finally escorted off the premises, Jahan looked at Amelia who sighed and said, "I don't pick them, if I had a choice, she wouldn't even be a part of the ministry."

"I know, dear Amelia," He replied

"We will have a discussion later on?"

"Of course, Madam Bones," He said with a slight purr as he tilted his head

He had to give her credit, she hid her shudder very well compared to most people.

She nodded and left the castle with a single glance towards her niece as Jahan then stared straight ahead directly at Albus.

Jahan let out a musical, haunting laugh that caused the students and most of the adults in the room to shiver, "Nice try, Albus... but you have to do much better than that. Plus, even if you did, you would fail. You have no legs to stand on."

Albus didn't respond but inside he was snarling up a storm.

Jahan smiled at Albus and then turned his attention to both Luna and Elizabeth and said, "I'll see the both of you later and Luna, remember what I said."

Luna's eyes widened and then she closed them, "Yes."

Jahan smiled at the both of them and then left in a flash as Elizabeth led Luna to an empty spot next to her seat and pushed her plate away as he saw how it was tampered with already.

Then Hermione, Albus, and Ron appeared behind her as she sighed knowing her brother was glaring holes in her head.

"What is it, Albus?" She sighed, not bothering to turn around

"Are you done with this fit of yours?" He said

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She replied in turn

"Elizabeth, shouldn't you be glad to help your brother?" Hermione said in a scolding parent tone

"Don't you have teachers to suck up too?" Elizabeth spat, making Hermione violently flinch

"Why, you!" Ron said as he was about to go into a rant

However, Elizabeth's eyes widened as sensed something was coming and coming fast, but it was too late and a yellow ball smashed into the Gryffindor table, destroying that part of the table creating a big hole as people were shocked as Luna, Elizabeth, Ron, Hermione, and Albus were no longer in that spot.

However, before anyone could start screaming the recognized voice of Albus Potter rang out with an insulted 'Hey!'

Making everyone turn to the Slytherin table where Elizabeth stood with Luna in one arm and the golden trio on the other arm before she dropped them.

"Ouch! Liz what was that for?!" Albus said, rubbing his butt

"First don't call me that. Only Jahan can call me that and second, I dropped you because you are dead weight," She replied

"Well, well, if it isn't the sole apprentice of Jahan Steel and blood relatives as well, this will be fun?" A simpering voice called out

Elizabeth put Luna down and whispered for to stand next to Flitwick, which she did.

"Well, long time no see. And to think, I was going to hunt you down over the weekend...There go my weekend plans," She pouted

"You won't have to worry about any weekend plans when I kill you," The voice said, as the smoke cleared

Elizabeth smiled at her enemy, "Let's see you try, huh?"

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be interesting, that's for sure. What did Jahan/Harry say to Luna? Who is the mysterious person who attacked Elizabeth? Will Fudge find some shred of his dignity? What will happen to Umbridge? Will Elizabeth have new Saturday plans? And when will Albus Potter and Jahan Steel have their face to face? All in the next chapter of course.**

 **I thank you for reviewing and I am really sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!**

 **Stratos263: He will fail there is no doubt.**

 **JDS62: I'm glad you like my last fic idea, but I wouldn't choose Bane to lead Harry because is practically in all senses a drug addict and the Harry I'm thinking is violent, flesh-carving sadomasochist with controlled insanity to the level of the Joker. He doesn't give a shit about rules, with a tiny silver line that _could_ pull him out from the darkness he buried himself in. The Gate: the JSDF crossover, I will see when I get the chance to see the anime.**

 **Kazushi Kaguya: Already done and I need to update all my other stories before I go back to updating the next chapter. You get more answers as the time goes alone.**

 **mizzrazz72: He is and will be, how depends on how Elizabeth, Jahan, and I feel though...**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Lovely idea, but you are thinking of my Never Cross a Potter fanfiction. Don't worry, I know and I will be adding your idea in my next chapter with a bit of a twist.**

 **Pravus666: I am happy you like it! Albus (both of them) will not see that it is easy to tame either Jahan or Elizabeth. Jahan is the most powerful and Elizabeth is powerful in her own way as you will see in the next chapter and the confrontation with her brother and she will have a surprise that will shock even Jahan, but that I will not reveal until later...**

 **Daozang: Thank you! Also, I upload the D.C. Villain/Harry Potter Crossover and it is called the New Jack the Ripper. The next chapter will up soon enough when I update most of my stories. They...been kind of put on ice since my damn finals...**

 **Alex2909: Thank you, she will show more of herself in the next chapters**

 **Guest#1: Thank you! X3**

 **Skull Flame: Then you should know that it is up! X3**

 **TrooperJoker: Harry Potter/Danganronpa crossover will be posted soon enough, don't worry.**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you! X3**

 **ToddGilliss: I know right?!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

[Flashback]

 _...A yellow ball smashed into the Gryffindor table, destroying that part of the table creating a big hole as people were shocked as Luna, Elizabeth, Ron, Hermione, and Albus were no longer in that spot._

 _However, before anyone could start screaming the recognized voice of Albus Potter rang out with an insulted 'Hey!'_

 _Making everyone turn to the Slytherin table where Elizabeth stood with Luna in one arm and the golden trio on the other arm before she dropped them._

 _"Ouch! Liz what was that for?!" Albus said, rubbing his butt_

 _"First don't call me that. Only Jahan can call me that and second, I dropped you because you are dead weight," She replied_

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the sole apprentice of Jahan Steel and blood relatives as well, this will be fun~," A simpering voice called out_

 _Elizabeth put Luna down gently and whispered to her to stand next to Flitwick, which she did._

 _"Well, long time no see. And to think, I was going to hunt you down over the weekend...There go my weekend plans," She pouted_

 _"You won't have to worry about any weekend plans when I kill you," The voice said, as the smoke cleared_

 _Elizabeth smiled at her enemy, "Let's see you try, huh?"_

[Present]

The smoke cleared showing a young woman taller than Elizabeth by several inches wearing a black skintight shirt underneath a leather overcoat and navy padded leggings and knee-high dark brown boots. She wielded a silver whip as it left behind silver dust in the air whenever she moved.

Elizabeth summoned her katana into her hand as she ripped off her Hogwarts robe dropping it on the floor as she made her way to stand in front of the intruder.

"Ivory 'Shadow Strike' Ashington, what is someone like you who is able to kill entire families for something as cheap as money doing inside the most humble halls of Hogwarts?" Elizabeth said, softly

"Oh, I have been given the great honor of killing both you and Jahan Steel and I just had to accept," She said as she made her forward.

"Now, now, you should know better than to aim for people that above your pay grade, besides, what makes you think you can defeat me? Even if you could, which you won't, what makes you think you can defeat Jahan of all people?" Elizabeth asked, curiously

"Oh, I have something planned for him, don't you worry. He'll be joining you very soon," She smiled

"So~, the use of cheap tricks, huh. Well, I can't say I am surprised, it is rather common for someone like you," Elizabeth stated, rather bored

"Enough, talk. I'll make sure your parents will still have your head to mourn too when I am finished with you," She said, cracking her knuckles.

The air was thick with tension before the two attacked each other.

Ivory jumped up into the air to perform an overhead strike, but Elizabeth blocked it, pushing her away and went to slice open her mid-section, but only nicked her side. Ivory then went to thrust her sword into her throat, but Elizabeth bent backward, avoiding it before doing a spin kick, snapping Ivory's head to the side, before stabbing her foot into place with her sword.

Elizabeth then used Ivory's head as a punching bag, breaking her nose in two places before Elizabeth removed her katana and spin-kicked her opponent away, making her fall several feet away from her and tumble off the table.

Ivory snapped up with a snarl before she immediately sped forward as Elizabeth her charge and slashed out faster than anyone could see.

The area was silent before Ivory's shirt was ripped with a large cut from her right shoulder to her left hip as blood trailed down her body staining her pants as Elizabeth's arms blown off, her katana forced out of her loose grip and embedded into the pillar a few feet beside her.

Everyone stared in horror before Lily screamed snapping everyone out of their shock before curses and screams galore filled the room, but then something shocking happened.

Elizabeth's arms grew back (Think of Alucard and Anderson's battle at the hospital), they looked as if they weren't even cut off in the first place as her now useless limbs disintegrated into dust.

Everyone felt their jaws drop as they looked at Elizabeth who recalled her katana back into her hand.

Ivory whispered, "How?"

Elizabeth gave a grin and between her teeth was a glowing crimson stone, something that Albus recognized immediately.

'A philosopher stone? How the hell did she get something like that? It's impossible. Only Nicolas has the stone. Did she create her own? No...That can't be possible, only Nicolas has the recipe along with his wife and he burned them all three hundred years ago. So how...How does the youngest Potter has one of the most sought-after possessions in the world?'

"Oh, course you have a philosopher stone!" She growled

Elizabeth swallowed the stone and said, "I aim to displease," as the pair continued attacking. The clang of metal echoed throughout the dining hall as the pair attacked each other once more, Elizabeth made to decapitate her, before she instinctively ducked to avoid a heavy stunning spell sent in her direction.

She skidded to a stop as she gave a heavy glare to Dumbledore who had wand raised before Ivory giggled and said, "Better luck next time, little Elizabeth. I'll get your miserable head next time along with your brother's."

She then made her way to vanish, but Elizabeth quickly brought out her wand and shouted, "Diffindo!"

The spell hit Ivory mid-transportation, canceling it as her body fell into two pieces as everyone looked at the two of them in horror.

Ivory glanced at Elizabeth from the corner of her eye and saw her smiling with Jahan's transparent figure standing behind her with his signature, 'You're dead' smile with her standing with the same aura of madness that came off of Jahan's.

She whispered, "Monsters...You two...are monsters..." before dying as her entrails spilled out as her blood seeped into the floor.

"Goodbye and good riddance," Elizabeth stated as she sealed her sword in its' sheath

She jumped off the table and made her way towards Luna who was still standing beside Flitwick and said,"I'm glad to see you're okay."

Luna smiled and said, "Yeah..."

Elizabeth smiled in return and just patted the blonde's head as Dumbledore's voice rang out into the shocked dining hall.

"Elizabeth...What have you done?" He whispered in horror

She rolled his eyes as she flicked her wand towards the dead body and set it on fire without blinking.

"So...would you prefer if she killed me and everyone else in here than I kill her and be done with it?" She questioned

"Don't you feel anything?" McGonagall asked

"For killing a bounty hunter would no morals or qualms about killing even infants to get a fat paycheck? No, I don't," Elizabeth shrugged

James started, "Eliza-" "My, my, I missed the party. Not fair~," Jahan called out, strolling into the room

Elizabeth stated mockingly, "Hello, brother dearest~."

"Sister dearest~," He replied just as mockingly

"Hello Mr. Steel," Luna said, softly

Jahan smiled at Luna softly and said, "You said, something about your housemates preventing you from eating at the table, is that correct?"

Luna looked up at him and he silently told her not to lie to him and she nodded her head, saying, "Yes."

Flitwick made her way towards her and said, "Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble. It started since I arrived, but I didn't mind. It's better to eat alone than eat at the table where you are known as Looney Lovegood."

Several Ravenclaws winced as they saw Flitwick's face become stormy before Jahan's voice echoed through the hall.

"You may want to clean house, Little professor," Jahan stated before he continued, "But after this, Listen up, you miserable shitstains. Luna is under my protection, meaning if you touch her, I get to rip you in half."

A stupid Ravenclaw smugly stated, "You don't have the balls! If you harm any of us, my Dad will send you Azkaban faster than you can blink!"

Jahan looked at him for a second, before he took out a pistol and shot the Ravenclaw right between the eyes, renewing the fear in everyone.

"Jahan~," Elizabeth stated cooly

"I have ten freebies left, little sister~. Besides, he was annoying anyways," He shrugged

Cho stuttered, "You, you killed him!"

"You bet your ass, girly. Now... All of you can give the stuff you stole from Luna under your own power, or I shoot all of you in the kneecaps, force you to crawl to your dorms and then return her stuff, except I will destroy all of your possessions as you did hers. Make your choice," He stated coldly

Everyone immediately ran back to the dorms to do as he said and he added, "If anything is broken or ruined I will break your spines!"

The Ravenclaws ran faster as they knew he would go through with his promise.

"You...really know how to make a point..." Luna stated as she glanced at the empty Ravenclaw table

Jahan grinned, "I try."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, before telling Luna, "Trust me. He could be a lot worse."

Flitwick then removed all the points from his House Cup, pulling Ravenclaw out of the running and he would be having many words with his house all while wondering how could he have missed such bullying in his own house.

Dumbledore interrupted the piece and said, "I will see both of you in my office."

Jahan rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, old man. I'm busy." Before glancing at Luna and said, "You are staying with me."

"O-okay." She nodded

Liz sighed, knowing today was going to be a long day as she followed him as he carried Luna in his arms as they made their way out of the dining hall with Dumbledore who had a stupified face, considering he had just been told to fuck off.

* * *

As Jahan walked, he had Luna lead him to the Ravenclaw entrance and saw all her stuff in the middle of the common room.

Jahan glanced at the girl in his arms and said, "Is that everything?"

She nodded and he put her down and smiled at her belongings before frowning, looking at the ruined scarf her mother made for before her...untimely passing.

The room suddenly became 30 degrees colder as he stated, "Who did it?"

He glanced around and saw a girl trying not to catch his eye.

"Luna, what is the name of the girl with the thick eyebrows and who looks like a pig?" He stated, making the girl violently flinch and mutely squawk in outrage at being called a pig.

Luna lifted her head and saw Chang and her group, silently glaring at her not to rat her out, but she steeled her gaze and stated, "Edgecombe, Marietta Edgecombe."

Jahan gave a cold smile, "I see..."

He strolled up to her, forcing the girl to look at him as he said, "I can't make a liar out of myself, can I?"

Edgecombe then immediately fainted and soiled herself, making Jahan laugh as he made his way back to Luna's side.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to break her spine."

"Yes...I am. But, I didn't say when I would. I'll let the fear sink in first and while she's awake."

Elizabeth huffed before he helped collect Luna's stuff for Jahan to seal away and the three left the Ravenclaw common room, just as Flitwick entered.

He looked between extremely disappointed and livid as he said, "Everyone...I am going to ask only once. Who knew about the abuse towards Luna Lovegood?"

At first, no one spoke up, before a brave Ravenclaw 3rd Year sighed and said, "Everyone did... And no one did anything."

"Why?"

"It wasn't heavy at first. It was just some light teasing for her made-up creatures and people thought it would blow off until it just escalated to her being forced to eat in the kitchen and her being left outside during the night. We didn't think it would be so bad."

"And not one of you came to her aid?" He coldly whispered, causing most of the house to flinch

Most of the Ravenclaws under 4th year glanced at Chang and her group, making them uncomfortable.

"I see...Well, let me tell you first. All of you are banned from Hogsmeade and don't you dare complain!" He snapped as he saw some of them open their mouths to complain

"You ignored a student's suffering! There may be few who were the real antagonists but the rest of you helped by not raising a finger to help. Those who were responsible for forcing Luna out of the House you are going to be making reparations and your parents are going to be informed."

All the prefects had their badges taken away as they if they could ignore a student's suffering, they didn't deserve to have their badges.

* * *

The three made their way to the Chamber and Jahan opened it and had Luna rest on the couch and she could pick her room to sleep in. Then an elf popped in and bowed to the three and said, "Dumbles wants you both in his office."

Jahan sighed, "He won't leave us alone, will he?"

Elizabeth shook his head and said, "No, apparently not. And you telling him to fuck off will only make him more crazy the more we make him wait."

Jahan stared at her for a minute and said, "Can't we just make me wait for an hour?"

"And what do you suppose we do for that hour?"

"Train?" He stated

"Training takes four hours and knowing you, you would ignore his summons only to enrage him more."

"Yeah...but it amuses me."

"He will be unbearable if we make him wait any longer."

He snorted and said, "Oh fine..."

The two then leave the chamber as Luna relaxed in her new bed, the two exited through the girl's bathroom and walked passed several people who stopped and stared at the mysterious eldest and youngest of the Potter children.

The pair then stood in front of the door and Dumbledore stated, "Come in, please."

Jahan rolled his eyes as the condescending grandfather tone as he opened the door and entered with Elizabeth beside him as she closed the door behind them.

[Office]

Dumbledore was smiling a tight smile as McGonagall stood beside him with her lips thinned so much that they could be invisible, Snape was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, his glare boring holes into the oldest Potter child. James was staring at Elizabeth in shock and at Jahan with a mixture of fury, disappointment, and self-loathing. Lily was looking between both of her children in a mix of disbelief and sadness.

Elizabeth asked, "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"They went to teach their classes and we will inform them after..." Lily said, softly

"Please take a seat," Dumbledore stated, waving his wand making two chairs for the two to sit on.

Jahan sighed before destroying them as he stated, "Compulsion charms are too noticeable, Albus. You need to do better."

McGonagall tried to scold him, but Jahan didn't look at her direction before reassembling a new set of chairs for the both of them, which the two of them sat on and crossed their legs as they relaxed, looking at Albus' slightly irritated glare with amusement.

He decided to let the matter go for now and get to the point of the meeting, "Elizabeth. Where did you get a philosopher stone?"

She glanced at Jahan who shrugged as if to say, 'Your choice.'

She stated, "I crafted it."

"Impossible," McGonagall immediately refuted

"Believe it or not, I did craft it considering how long it took me to make it, the recipe is a bitch to work with."

"Elizabeth!" Lily said as Elizabeth rolled her eyes

She showed the red stone sitting on her tongue so everyone could see it.

"Give me the stone, Elizabeth," Dumbledore stated with his hand out

"Piss off, Headmaster," She growled, swallowing the stone

He was shocked before he became filled with rage from behind the glint of his glasses, 'I deserve respect dammit! I am Albus Dumbledore! It must have been the eldest Potter child, I should have made sure that he was complacent, but it's too late for that. And I have nothing on him...yet. Jahan Steel...or Harry Potter, you will follow my commands if it's the last thing I do.'

He brought his hand back to his desk as he looked sadly at the two, but the pair couldn't care less.

"Lizzy, how did you create it?" Lily asked

She shrugged and said, "Through my own blood, magic, and life-force."

"How is that possible?" James whispered

"How do you think that I could regrow my arms when Ivory attacked me?" She questioned

"You did that from the philosopher stone?" Dumbledore questioned

"It does more than extend life as we know it and turn metals into gold. Never cared for either, really."

Jahan yawned before standing up and stating, "It's boring. I am leaving."

Elizabeth caught the time on his watch and muttered, "Shit...My classes."

"Wait, I didn't excuse you yet!" Dumbledore yelled, having so many questions and no answers

Jahan looked back, "Well, I couldn't give a shit."

He tried to open the door before Elizabeth sighed, knowing the Headmaster had a petty streak when things didn't go his way.

"You two are going to sit down and talk to us and answer all of our-" *Slam!*

Jahan kicked the doors down before stepping outside with Elizabeth and the two went their separate ways as Dumbledore smashed his head against the desk in frustration as James, Lily, McGonagall, and Severus let themselves out.

Good thing to do so, considering after Albus fixed his doors, he started to curse like there was no tomorrow and throw everything off of his desk as he clutched his head in rage.

"I will answers if it is the last thing I do!"

Elizabeth went to her next class, ignoring the discussions around her and avoiding people who went to confront her and demand answers as if they had the right to do so.

Jahan went back into the chambers and saw Luna on the couch and he asked, "Have you explored yet?"

"No...I wanted to wait until you got back. I didn't want to be lost," She said

"Good little moon," He cooed

"Little moon?" She questioned

"Your name is Luna, which is Latin for the moon and you're small so little moon sounds perfect," He stated

"I see..." She whispered

He chuckled and said, "How would you like to be mine?"

"Yours?"

"Mine. You will be under my protection and no one would be able to touch you if you don't want them too and you will never have to suffer again."

Luna thought for a moment and said, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to wear this collar," He said, pulling out a lacey collar band

She took it from him, fingering the material before looking at him and said, "Yes."

He grinned at her before taking the collar and pulling it around her neck, slightly tightening it so it could stay in place.

"So I am yours now?" She whispered, brushing a hand over her collar

He placed a kiss on the crown of her forehead and said, "Yes."

She grinned and hugged him, making him fall back on the couch as he laughed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'I've obtained a new pet...' He thought as he allowed her to nuzzle into his chest.

Over the course of the week, Jahan taught her several things, mostly how to protect herself, restraining moves that can pull muscles and break bones along with increasing her stamina.

Before anyone knew, it was already Saturday and Jahan had plans for this evening.

[Saturday Evening]

Jahan entered the living room of the chamber where Luna was reading a large textbook and she looked up to see Jahan wearing an outfit of a black battle shirt with dark layered pants and a leather jacket.

"Are you going out?" She asked

He nodded and said, "I am going with Liz for the remainder of the night, I will be back in the morning."

"Have fun," She smiled

"Call the elves if you need anything," He said as he kissed her head before leaving the room and the chamber entirely as Luna smiled before she called one of the elves to make her an ice cream sundae.

He walked towards the front doors of Hogwarts and Elizabeth was leaning against the doorway wearing dark leather and a simple cap over her head.

He smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good," He stated before grabbing her shoulder and side-apparating them to an undisclosed location, as Hermione glared at them from her hiding spot and went to tell Albus.

[Undisclosed warehouse]

Jahan and Elizabeth stood in front of the front of the warehouse and entered to see a man restrained to a chair underneath a single light in the area that was surrounded by darkness.

She rolled her eyes, "My, my, you and your flair for dramatics."

"It's funny," He shrugged

"Of course, where'd you get him?" She asked, moving forward, circling around the bound Death Eater.

"I got him yesterday, but enough chatting, I am going to teach you how to torture," He said, bringing a cart of tools forward

"More plans of corrupting me?" She smirked

"My silly girl, you already are, this is just practical for you to learn."

"Because everyone needs to learn how to torture someone?"

"Now you see my point?" He snarked, making her snort before picking up a pair of pliers from the tray.

He took the pliers from her and started to crush the joints of the man's fingers, waking him from his sleep, causing him to scream, although muffed through his mask.

Jahan slowly crushed the joints in his left hand before glancing at Elizabeth who was beside him, watching as he said, "Crushing the joints, makes it easier to pull the fingers apart, as you can see-" He then pulled each individual part of the fingers away, ignoring the man's screams.

"I see...So, it's your own twist on Esdeath's version?"

"It's basically the same...Now it's your turn. I've told you enough times what her way is. Now show it to me," He stated, standing up and moving back a bit from the bound man

"What if I refuse?"

"You won't," He snorted

"Why ever not?"

"Because you wouldn't dare disappoint me, now get to work."

"Impatient aren't we?" She whispered before going for a thin blade as she removed the man's mask, the lower half of his face was covered in drool as he panted, "You! The youngest Potter!" Before glanced to the right and saw Jahan, "You!"

"Yes, me...But, I am not the one entertaining you tonight. She is..." He smiled

He snorted, "You don't have the spine!"

[Torture Scene: Skip if you don't wish to read!]

Elizabeth looked at him coldly before grabbing his chin, holding him in place before slowly ripping out his left eye causing him to scream as she put it in a jar of formaldehyde.

She then ripped off his shirt before slowly carving off his right pectoralis major, or pec for short, placing it in the same jar before she carved a hole into both cheeks.

She then slowly ripped off his arm and crammed a blood replenishing potion down his throat, so he wouldn't die from blood loss, then she made her way behind him and stabbed him in the back, severing his spinal cord from the tail of the spine, rendering his lower limbs useless.

She then ripped off the nails off of the other hand before she placed the bloody knife on the tray and got the whip and she charged it up with her magic as he pitifully asked, "Kill me...please..."

She smiled at him and said, "You're almost there."

He was then given twenty lashes for all of his crimes, rape, pillaging, and destroying countless families just to name a few.

[Torture Scene: It's Over you can look now!]

When she finished, she was panting, the whip slipping from her grip as she swayed from side to side before her head hit the chest of her brother who looked down at her, proudly.

"And you said, you couldn't do it the first two times..." He chuckled morbidly

She gave a smile back and said, "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him here, for now, he's not going anywhere, he is just going to rot and then I will string him up at Knockturn Alley."

"Covered in maggots and filth?"

"Of course, I'll run you a bath," He stated as the two walked away from the warehouse, taking their sweet time coming back to Hogwarts.

"Remember, when I made you proud of me?"

He chuckled and said, "The time when you finally snapped out of that miserable mindset you had of killing is bad for three months since I've found you. Yes, I remember it well... You were so childish and naive."

"Yeah..."

"Hmph, for our next outing, I am going to raid several Death Eater hideouts."

"Search and destroy?"

"Search and destroy. It's going to be messy and it's not going to be fair."

"You're taking me with you right?"

"Why? Want too?"

She nodded and gave a haunting laugh as he grinned, "And you said, you would never obtain my bloodlust. I've been rubbing off on you."

She smiled and said, "Yeah...Did you actually make Luna your pet?"

"She makes a fine pet. She amuses me."

"Hmph," She snorted

"Don't worry, you will get a chance to have your own plethora of pets. I have them in nearly every country."

"Of course you do. Do you always have to get the last laugh?"

"I am me, remember?"

She huffed before she just relaxed in his grip and he apparated them back to the castle and went down into the chambers to find Luna asleep and he looked at his watch and it was 3:47 in the morning.

"Practically four hours...I've been torturing him."

"Good for a newbie...You'll get better with time," He stated before he called an elf to take Luna to bed as he ran Liz a bath and took her to bed...for an hour before she made her to his bedroom and wanted to stay with him.

He huffed at her and allowed her to do so, making her nuzzle into him, almost like a kitten making him quirk the corner of his lips a bit higher before falling asleep.

* * *

[Tueday Morning]

Jahan made his way into the ministry and walked inside, people stared at him, but they were ignored as he used passive legilimency to find where Fudge's office was and went into the elevator, pressing the combination of buttons before the elevator did its' job and brought him right in front of his door.

He kicked open Fudge's door, startling him so much that the man fell out of his chair and quickly righted himself before Jahan closed the door behind him with his foot as he created a chair for him to sit on as Fudge was sweating up a storm.

"Mr. Po-I mean Steel! Mr. Steel! Welcome! I wasn't expecting you!" Fudge stated

Jahan raised an eyebrow and said, "Apparently so...Now, let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Fudge swallowed and nodded, making Jahan smile as he said, "I am under the orders of the Queen of Britain, the ancestor of the woman who gave you and your people you separate place to live in peace so you could escape the magical purges that happened from the mid-1450s."

"Yes..." Fudge said

"And yet, you allow Death Eaters, a small minority group of racist bigots to torment you and kill citizens who they, the maggots not even fit to live in a garbage bin to torture your people. Some minister."

Fudge turned red at that and said, "They have Lord V-He who must not be named!"

"Really? Can't you even say the fucker's name? Lord Voldemort," He stated, causing Fudge to violently flinch making Jahan snort in disgust

"That 'man' and I say the term loosely is one man and any man can be taken down."

"But-"

"Listen. Sir, and I say that term with no respect, I am going to kill Voldemort and all of his lackeys and then I am going to leave this shithole for the miserable mess that it is. Then it will be your job to clean up the mess and actually show why Britain is one of the greatest countries on the planet. So help me, if I have to come back because of a mess that is so easy to clean festers over to my world again, I. will. hunt. you. down. and make you wish you were never born, understand me?"

Fudge nodded and Jahan smiled, "Good. Tell your aurors to stay out of my way."

"Now get to work. I'd rather not see a quivering jellyfish anymore than I have too."

Jahan then immediately left his office and Fudge slumped in his seat as he thought, 'I could have him arrested?...But then I would have his anger directed at me and then the Queen. That trice-damn contract! Why did the first minister make that damn agreement with muggles? I can't do anything to him or else he will have my head on a platter. What to do, what to do...It's time to pay a visit to Umbridge, she always had good ideas of getting rid of undesirables.'

Oh, Fudge you stupid man...

* * *

[Wednesday Evening]

Jahan smiled as he strolled his way forward entering the Ministry without a care before he came across someone that made him fight not to show his displeasure.

It was the ultimate brown-noser, Percy Weasley and he saw him and came up to him and said, "Do you have an appointment and with whom?"

"It's above your pay grade, Pervical," Jahan stated, glaring at him

He swallowed and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Through my sister and she's right. You are a brown-noser. You need to get your shit together if you think that sticking your head up someone's ass will get you somewhere," He stated before pressing the combination of buttons for Amelia Bones' office.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the door of her office and entered without knocking, making her head snap up to yell only to see the tall back of Jahan Steel, making her lean back in her seat.

"Hello, my darling Lady Bones~," he smirked before he made his way to sit on the chair in front of her desk

"Jahan Steel. You've come to visit me after so long."

"Yes...And I see you have been rather impatient...my apologies."

"Who's the impatient one?" She snorted, lightly glaring at him

He got in her face and said, "You are...But, we will get the pleasurable part later, right now I want to discuss my main course of action."

She sighed in slight disappointment, which he noticed as she said, "Tell me."

He then explained all the Death Eater hideout locations along with the locations of the werewolves, vampires, and giants who are their allies.

Amelia absorbed the information and said, "You plan on destroying all of his allies and then deal with his strongest supporters before finally finishing him?"

"Got it in one, dear Bones."

"Of course. And then what?"

"After that, I am leaving as my job will be done."

"Fudge will try something stupid to get rid of you or discredit you."

"Something that I am very aware of. Worms like him in a position of power hate to be scorned. I could smell his pettiness from the front of the ministry."

"Of course, I know you require no help but-"

"You want in on the massacre?" He smiled

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, then promise me, you will take control Britain and make it into a place that the Queen will be proud of."

"Oh? Why me?"

"Because one, you were raised her and you know the ministry better than anyone, two you don't take shit from anyone, myself included, and three you can whip everyone else into shape and you are not a miserable racist like everyone else in the hole or a weakling that has the ability to change what needs to be done, but doesn't do anything."

"I see...Very well. It's going to be messy."

"Aren't all things fun when they're messy? So you agree?"

"Yes, I agree. Britain needs to join the 20th century, anyways."

"Good girl. I want to give you a reward~," He purred, making her bite the inside of her cheek as she watched him slowly walked behind her desk, placing his hands on her shoulder

"What makes you think I want it?" She not looking at his smug smirk that most certainly appeared on his face.

"Why that's simple," He pulled at her robe and said, "You've been wearing red lace ever since I visited you. Besides, I think you remember quite clearly the last time I took you. Here. In this very office. On your own desk, now less?"

She gulped before he stripped her of her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties as he removed the hairpins in her hair, letting her locks fall down into its' regular curls.

[Lemon Start]

"Age hasn't subtracted anything from your beauty. Not a bit," He whispered before crammed his lips on hers as she stood up to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her sides before ripping off her robes, exposing her beautiful body, wrapped in red lace.

"How can no man recognize your beauty?" He stated

"Thick robes help with that. Besides most men are too weak for me."

"Oh? But, I am not most men, am I?"

"No. Thank Merlin for that," She said, before kissing him as she tugged on his clothes

He grinned before stripping himself of his clothes as he kissed down her neck down to her collarbone before biting the fabric of her bra with her teeth before ripping it off of her body, exposing her D-sized tits as he dropped the fabric and started to ravage her.

Jahan sucked on her right tit first, swirling his tongue around the swollen nipple as he used his left hand to twist her left nipple. He then switched breasts before trailing his tongue down her stomach down to her covered mound as he pulled down her wet panties.

He flicked his tongue between her pussy lips, savoring her juices as she moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his head as he worked on making her cum, thrusting his tongue in and out of her snatch before she clenched around him and screamed, covering her mouth as her body trembled from the force of her orgasm.

"F-fuck..." She panted, a blush painting her face

"What a look on such a strong woman," He stated, before making her taste herself, making her blush deepen.

He then pulled out his cock and slammed his way inside of her, she wrapped her legs around him and made to fuck her into a puddle of goo.

"Ah! Aaahh~!...Fuck! You bastard, you're en-enjoying this aren't you?"

"Uh~! Having sex, Huh, with a beautiful woman, y-yes! I-Ah, am!' He growled out

He could feel her tightening around him as he sped up his thrusts as he said, "You're about to cum, I can feel it. Cum! Cum around me, Amelia~!"

She covered her eyes with her before he forced them beside her head as she felt morbidly embarrassed as she screamed in pleasure, cumming around him as he lowly growled, cumming inside of her, working off his orgasm inside of her.

"F-fuck..." She hissed before she became slightly pale at feeling his cock still hard as before inside of her as he said in her ear, "You didn't think that one time would be enough to sate me, did you?"

"You aren't going to leave until you turn into a pile of goo, aren't you?"

His grin gave her the answer as she sighed and said, "Do your worst, you horny bastard."

For the next four hours, it was nothing but mind-blowing sex and no one outside noticed and Amelia was so thankful she had no meetings today.

[Lemon End]

* * *

[Several Days Later]

Jahan was relaxing in the library, reading a spell book taken from the Chamber of Secrets as he flipped through pages. His presence made everyone avoid the library leaving it more silent than it ever was making the librarian very happy as she was at peace.

However, the peace was not meant to last as Albus entered with Ron and Hermione at his sides.

He looked up to see the idiotic faces of the Pyrite (false gold) trio and bookmarked the page he was on and vanished the book, much to Hermione's annoyance as she was trying to read the title.

"My, my, if it isn't Albus Potter and his miserable stooges, what do three idiots want with me?"

Ron snarled in outrage as Hermione looked livid at being called a stooge while Albus just squinted his eyes before taking a deep breath and said, "You are going to train me like you trained Elizabeth!"

"What?" Jahan stated as he couldn't believe his ears

"You are going to train me like you did Elizabeth!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the table

"And why in Hell's name should I do that?" Jahan asked, morbidly curious

"Because if you don't, I will have the entire wizarding community of Britain come upon you, they'll hate you and do everything to hinder you unless you do as I say," He said, smugly, knowing that Jahan had no chance in refusing

Jahan looked at him seriously before his lips quirked up into a slight smile as he thought, 'Stupid boy.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Did you think I would give you answers that easily?! No, I am horrible like that you should know by now! I am really sorry for the long wait, but I am immediately working on the next chapter of all my other stories to be delivered to you all. Thank you for waiting even though it was a really long wait and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Perseus12: I hope you like this chapter and I have something planned for Toadie, Voldemort, and all his Death Eaters.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. I am really sorry for the long wait!**

 **HolyKnight5: Jahan Steel vs Albus Potter, an ass-kicking among ass-kickings and I like your idea, but we shall see in the future.**

 **Straatos263: I know right? Thank you!**

 **Guest#1: Thank you!**

 **Pravus666: If Voldemort lasts that long, but as vicious as Jahan is with Elizabeth helping him, they won't last that long and he wouldn't last if he tries something against either Elizabeth or Luna who is now under Jahan's protection.**

 **Alex2909: I hope this chapter explains it, but it doesn't, then she is more like a respected companion who Jahan can tease as much as he wants.**

 **Guest#2: Thank you!**

 **mizzrazz72: Dumbles doesn't know when to quit, but it is more amusing when he loses.**

 **Guest#3: Yeah, sorry for the long as wait.**

 **Daozang: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest#4: Don't worry, I'm back**

 **ToddGilliss: Yes, I am really sorry for the long ass wait!**

 **Guest#5: I am sorry for the long wait**

 **finch1986: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **god of all: Thank you, I'm sorry for the wait**

 **Guest#6: I know, I am sorry...**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"You are going to train me like you trained Elizabeth!" Albus stated firmly_

 _"What?" Jahan stated as he couldn't believe his ears_

 _"You are going to train me like you did Elizabeth!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the table_

 _"And why in Hell's name should I do that?" Jahan asked, morbidly curious_

 _"Because if you don't, I will have the entire wizarding community of Britain come upon you, they'll hate you and do everything to hinder you unless you do as I say," He said, smugly, knowing that Jahan had no chance in refusing_

 _Jahan looked at him seriously before his lips quirked up into a slight smile as he thought, 'Stupid boy.'_

[Present]

Hermione and Ronald looked at him smugly at Jahan, thinking that he had to concede to Albus and soon they will have all of his secrets at their disposal while Albus was smug, knowing that nobody refused him.

Jahan stared at him for one whole minute before cracking a smile, before he gave a loud, boisterous laughter that echoed throughout the entire library and Madam Pince made her way forward to hush the source of the laughter until she found it was Jahan, who waved her off and she quickly turned around and left, much to the shock of the other three.

Ron said, "How did you-"

"She likes me more...Anyways, Albus. Do you think that I give a shit about you and the fickle public of Britain? Did you think you can waltz in here, make demands of me and think I would act according to your desires? You are more stupid then you look. If that's even possible."

Hermione said, "You should be honored in helping your brother!"

"The miserable little shit besides you isn't my brother and never will be. He's much too weak...Like a jellyfish, but that would be an insult to the poor species, after all."

Hermione then commented, "Where did you go, yesterday?"

Ron and Albus looked at her and back at Jahan who stated, "What's it to you?"

"I saw you leave the grounds yesterday and with Elizabeth. You are not allowed to leave school grounds without expressed permission!"

"As you can see, I am not a student at your school and would never want nor wish to be. And what I do in my spare time is my business. Not yours."

"Then why did you take Elizabeth?"

"Because I wanted a tag-a-long."

She looked at him horrified that he would make a student break curfew before Jahan rolled his eyes and said, "Look teacher's cum-licker. Leave me alone before you annoy me enough to actually put in effort in disposing of you in the worst way I possibly can?"

Hermione flinched in outrage as both boys snarled.

Albus trembled in outrage and said, "I'll show you!" As he pulled out his wand and was about to fire a spell before Jahan stunned him, making Hermione and Ron pull out their wands seconds later, but the ex-Potter stunned them just as quickly. He then floated them out of the library, giving a nod of acknowledgment to Madam Pince who nodded back as Jahan left to teach Albus and his two stooges a lesson.

He made his way to the Quidditch pitch and tied all three to the center goal post, before stripping them down to only just their knickers before hitting them with a variety of spells that would activate when they woke up from being stunned.

Jahan let a large, child-like smile fall on his face for a moment, before it became a simple small grin, "I could just shoot them in the kneecaps, but I'll save that for the next warning. If they are stupid enough to ignore this one."

As he made his way back to the castle, before he heard a series of screams, making him laugh, scaring some of the people in the portraits into moving to another frame.

The older teen sighed as he put his hands on the back of his head before he found another target who was awake and alone.

He quickly but silently made his way forward and tapped her on the shoulder as she said, "Yes?" before the last syllable cracked with a squeak as she saw the boy who threatened her not too long ago.

"M-Mr. Steel?" She stuttered

He gave a hard grin that made his eyes darker than his usual color as she gulped and stepped back as he stated, "I can't make a liar out of myself, can I?"

She paled as she said, "Please, don't. I'll leave Luna alone. I will never bother her again. I promise."

"Aw~, I know you will, but you need to be taught a lesson. Knowledge and experience are best learned through pain. My darling Luna is under my protection and those who hurt or try to hurt things that I marked as mine, I get mad. And when I get mad. Things break. And right now I want to break your spine."

"Y-you will never get away with i-it? They will lock you away and throw away the key," She stuttered, about to spoil her own panties again

"Oh, but I can get away with it and will...But considering that you are so confident I'll take it up with your family, maybe I'll strip them of everything they have and leave them out on the street without a single knut to their name, how about that?"

She couldn't reply as he lifted her with a wordless floating charm before slowly bending her in half, her mouth open in a silent scream before he dropped her on the ground like a ragdoll.

"Take this message deep into your very bones. Nobody touches what is mine," He hissed before he left, ignoring Lily who tried to talk him as he left the hallway and made his way to the chamber and found Luna who greeted him with a hug, "Good afternoon."

He hummed, patting her on the head, "Good afternoon."

"You seem to be in a good mood," She said as she released him from her hug as he made his way to the couch as she laid her head on his lap.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He stated as he rested a hand on her head

"She's still asleep. She was really tired, so she told me that she was going to skip classes for today, she didn't wake up from the last time, I checked."

"Hmm~," He hummed as played with a piece of her hair

"I thought you were going to the library for a couple hours?" She asked, looking up at him

"I got interrupted by Albus and his two cronies," He said as he rolled his eyes

"Older or younger?"

"Younger..."

"I see...are they dead?"

"No, not yet. It wouldn't be as much fun if I killed them so quickly after all. You will find out about them soon when you go back to class. Now that I am on the topic, why aren't you in class?"

"I wanted to wait for Elizabeth to wake up and I wanted to greet you first. But you left so early that I didn't get a chance too."

Jahan could only softly laugh, "What an adoring pet you are... You know, the miserable pig who ruined one of your items, right?"

"Edgecombe?"

"Yes, her. I found her in the hall today, she looked like she was about to piss herself at the sight of me."

"What did you do?"

"I snapped her spine. She won't bother you again," He sighed

Luna looked at him with worry, "Won't you get in trouble? I mean, I don't like her. She's been nothing but nasty to me since I entered Hogwarts, but she's a pureblood."

"The status of blood means nothing to me and always will mean nothing. But don't tell me you skipped classes as well?"

"No. I went to a few classes and Chang tried to confront me, before I gave her a black eye, knocking her flat on the ground. You should have seen how shocked she was when Looney Lovegood laid her out flat."

Jahan gave a loud laugh before kissing Luna, who kissed back until they released, a string of saliva connecting them, "How was your first kiss?"

"It was really good," She said with her head bowed and nearly steaming, making him laugh

"You are nearly overheating from your first kiss? It makes me wonder how you'll react with the heavy stuff when my lips go _lower_?"

Luna took several deep breaths to keep her head on straight at the thought of Jahan playing with her as she said, "You are teasing me..."

"Yes. It will be something etched into my mind before I leave."

Her eyes snapped opened and looked at Jahan in shock, "Do you have to leave?"

"I've been ordered by my Queen. And I didn't give you your new lacy collar as a joke, my collar is no joke and never has been. It's a symbol that you are mine and under my protection," He said as he kissed the middle of her neck, causing her to shudder.

"So you will take it back when you leave?" She said, pressing herself further into him

"I'll let you have it, you can wear it as much as you want, but I want you to wait a bit. Until the end of my mission to give me your answer on whether you want to continue being my pet or not."

She was going to open her mouth before he hushed her, "Not right now. Later, when your head is a bit less...foggy. Do you understand?"

"Yes. And if I say yes, then what?"

"Then you become my pet, but I want you to think about it. Really think about it, because my life is a dark hole of hellish torment and pain with sidelines of pleasure. A girl like you...someone who is untainted, pure, is something that is rarely seen and I know...that I am not worthy of such a little thing like you. So I want you to wait until then and give me your answer."

She slowly nodded, "Okay...but, can I kiss you again?"

Jahan smiled and obliged as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed until Luna was left panting with her cheeks flushed as she nuzzled against him and Elizabeth entered with a yawn.

"Good morning."

"Good afternoon, little sister."

"It's noon?"

"Yes, was last night that exhausting for you?"

"Not really, it's just the first time I got some good sleep in months."

"I bet...considering that you were cuddling up to me like a child does their favorite stuffed toy."

She gave a slight pout before he placed Luna beside him and told her to get dressed as they were going to watch something amusing.

"Amusing?"

"Of course, now get moving. Or do need to wash and dress you myself, because I can do easily do that."

She blushed and immediately ran off to get dressed as Jahan called after her, "I detect hints of reluctance~. So you are into the princess treatment, naughty~!"

"Shut up!" She hollered back as Jahan cackled before he patted Luna on the head as she rested on the couch like a kitten and pulled out his phone and dialed a number, which picked up as heard a familiar icy tone.

"Hello, Jahan."

"Now, now, what's with the icy tone? Don't tell me you miss me?"

"A bit, my toys are keeping me company, but it's not the same."

"Good. I'm in the midst of going through a bit of fun right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it is more childish fun than anything."

"When will you be back?"

"Depends on when the snake will finally pop out of his hole and I get to chop off his head and the rest of his body into tiny pieces."

"Still doesn't give me a time, Jahan."

"For you or the Queen?"

"Me."

"Than that is a surprise."

"Hmph. Bastard."

"You know you love me~."

"That I do...now if you will excuse me, I have new torture techniques to try."

He could hear the grin from the other line before he hung up and Elizabeth made to stand in front of him.

"Good. Come along."

She made to follow after him and he led her outside to find, much to her shock was Albus with Hermione and Ron in their knickers in the worst state a person could possibly be as the Headmaster, McGonagall, and Snape tried to remove them from the pole as Elizabeth could only smirk before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Albus Potter was crushed between both of Hermione and Ron and his underwear which was transfigured into a diaper was brown instead of white as it was overflowing with shit that covered the ground, covering most of his legs as his face was red as a tomato as he tried to not look at anyone. The snickers from Snape, his father's worst enemy was just the horseradish on this shit-tastic situation he found himself in.

Hermione Granger was literally on Saturn as her head was swaying from side to side as she was singing, "Bean paste is my favorite orange!" repeatedly as drool poured from her mouth, drenching her bra and upper stomach.

Ron Weasley was bloated like a balloon and then his stomach was rumbling which was mistaken for Ron being hungry considering that he was always hungry as his underwear was stained yellow from him pissing him, as Jahan said, "Wait for it, Liz."

Elizabeth looked at a bit confused before she saw what he meant, it was Ron who was swelling up like a balloon before he quickly surrounded the two of them with a bubble charm to protect themselves from the upcoming stench. Dumbledore yelled for his two lackeys to take cover but it was too late and Ron let out the nastiest fart known to magical kind, mixed with shit. All three of the golden trio puked as the stench knocked Hermione out of her trance as she screamed in horror as she coughed and hacked at getting the stench stuck in her throat.

Albus Potter was extremely livid and sick and he could tell who his attacker was and he was cackling in the stands along with his sister who was probably enjoying his torment more than he was.

'I'll get you two. I swear it.'

Ron went unconscious after he shat himself from the force his disgusting flatulence, McGonagall immediately left the area after puking, rushing to get into the castle and bathe. Snape accidentally puked on Albus' beard before he struggled to crawl away from the hideous smell as Albus finally managed to release the three and quickly left to get into a hot shower.

Jahan smirked and said, "Enjoyed it?"

"Yup, but let's get out of here, I don't doubt your power for a second, but I'd rather not chance it."

"Fair enough...Besides, they have my warning."

"Rather prankish for your first warning, I was thinking you would shoot out their kneecaps."

"So you would think, but remember I'm under your promise."

"Ah, that's right."

The two then vanished from the stands as Hermione and Albus crawled their way back to the castle as Ron was still unconscious, lying in a pile of shit and piss.

* * *

[Ministry Cells]

Fudge made his way forward and found Umbridge in her cell as she immediately stood up, "Cornelius, you are finally here to release me?"

"No."

"No? Why-"

"Be silent, Dolores! Nobody knows that I am here, but I am in need of your advice that will benefit the both of us."

She calmed down a bit and stood up straight as Fudge stated, "Give your advice on how to deal with that brat Jahan Steel and get him out of magical Britain. And get rid of his muggle Queen as well would go a start."

Umbridge gave him a wide, pudgy smile, "Easy, just send a couple of Dementors after the Queen, she's a muggle with no strength, she is not even worthy of notice and therefore should be easy pickings and once the Queen is out of the way, Jahan will leave and I will get my revenge for cutting off my hand," She trailed off staring at her stub of a hand.

"Of course, thank you, Dolores. I will get the paperwork done on your release quickly, but it needs to be quiet."

"Yes, of course!" She chirped, in her sickening sweet way of talking, making Fudge hid the shudder of disgust that ran down his spine as he left the cells to go take a shower.

Seriously, talking with Dolores always made him want to take a hot steam shower.

* * *

Voldemort was tapping his finger on his throne as he pondered about the eldest Potter and he got information on the youngest about how she and the eldest have a connection that went on for a period of time, unknown to both her parents, godparents, uncle and even Dumbledore.

'Harry Potter or should I say Jahan Steel and Elizabeth Potter. Two of the three Potter children who are actual legitimate threats to my rule... Having the both of them on my side will quickly turn the tide in my favor.'

He then sat up and made to write a letter addressing both the eldest and youngest of the Potter, offering them a chance to join his side and take over Britain.

[At Hogwarts]

Jahan and Elizabeth were resting at the top of the castle when a crow came by carrying a letter, which Elizabeth removed after which the raven left.

"A raven opposed to an owl?"

"I wonder who's it is from?" She asked herself, handing him the letter

He opened it and read the contents before a smile let up his face and Elizabeth, "You have your evil nice smirk on your face. What are you planning?"

"We~, darling sister got a meeting with one of the snake's lead men in an effort to convince us to join his side."

"We are still telling him he can cram his offer up his ass, right?"

Jahan looked at her, silently telling her his response, making her shrug.

"Fair enough."

"Now, let us prepare, sister. It's good manners to always show up in your best clothes."

"We are blowing their stuff and all of them to hell, aren't we?"

"Yes, and I am inviting another person to our little outing as my date or would you like your big brother to be your date for this evening?"

"I will be fine alone, dammit," She stated as the two started to walk

"I know you will, I trained you after all and just like me, you can't wait for the slaughter to happen."

Elizabeth didn't bother responding, knowing her words wouldn't bear fruit and they both knew that she was waiting for it as well.

'I'll prove my worth to you, Jahan and you will see me more than your little sister,' She thought as she glanced at the letter that Voldemort sent before burning it to ashes as she pondered on what to wear for her _first dance with death._

Jahan could only smirk at her thoughts, 'Still easy to read like a book.'

* * *

 **Ending it! I'm really sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Draph91: That would be too easy wouldn't it? Still, love the back to the basic idea of bullets in the kneecaps. Maybe for next time for a more effective warning instead of vicious humiliation.**

 **Greer123: Thank you and sorry for the really long wait.**

 **Michael Bourne: I know...but Jahan would enjoy his death.**

 **Skull Flame: In order, thank you very much. Fudge is as thick as his name and the quote isn't mine either. Dumbles' way would lead to everyone being six-feet under, I always believed fight fire with fire, not with cuddles and those who do heinous crimes should be put down. It's that simple, redemption for those who deserve it, not those who don't. Also, Dr. Drakken is more interesting and funny, Dumbles is not and actually tries and nearly succeeds in his plans and are active in them. He's not a chess master who rages when the pieces don't move to his accord. Fudge is still stupid along with Um-bitch. And hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest#1: I would be a lovely way, but that is for something else.**

 **Guest#2: Jahan would bluntly murder them in a messy way and wouldn't give two shits about it.**

 **Kreceir: A harem of pets, yes and I am still thinking about having Elizabeth enter a relationship with Jahan. Maybe I'll poll of it later.**

 **dtabasco: Thank you, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Stratos263: I know right, it will be awesome to see him fall.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Thank you and sorry you were sick.**

 **mizzrazz72: Both of them, but it makes it sweet to break them to pieces, though.**

 **kaijin36: Thank you~!**

 **Oogies4u: Mwhahahaha! Thank you! *Takes a bow***

 **Nomadic Chaos: Maybe~ and I'll take your suggestion into consideration**

 **Alex2909: Thank you and you will see Luna in action later**

 **Guest#3: Maybe...I still need to think about it and yeah, Elizabeth won't choose just anyone.**

 **NerissaLaura: I am, trust me. Jahan will get Malfoy don't worry. And they just met in passing.**

 **ToddGilliss: A lovely poem as always~!**

 **Guest#4: I am, I'm sorry.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

 _'I'll prove my worth to you, Jahan and you will see me more than your little sister,' She thought as she glanced at the letter that Voldemort sent before burning it to ashes as she pondered on what to wear for her first dance with death._

 _Jahan could only smirk at her thoughts, 'Still easy to read like a book.'_

[Present]

The two made their way back down to the chamber where Luna was reading a book on the couch before she heard their footsteps and she smiled, "Well you two look happy."

Jahan gave a soft laugh, "We are going out for the night."

"Are you both going to a party?" Luna asked

"Yes, a rather interesting party. I need you to stay and watch over the place. Can you do that for me, my little moon?"

"Of course," She grinned as she curled up at her side of the couch, watching the both of them.

"Get dressed, Liz," He stated as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Elizabeth sighed as she made to quickly change into a navy blue dress with black heels and quickly curled her hair and placed it into an elegant, loosely tied knot.

She exited the room to find Jahan in a pressed black suit that looked as if it was made from the shadows themselves.

They made their way down to the living room where Luna said, "Good luck."

She then hugged Elizabeth which she returned before kissing Jahan who accepted her kiss, leaving both her and Elizabeth a blushing mess as he left the living room his sister following after him, pushing down her blush.

As they exited the chamber, they came across Lily who said, "Harry, were you the one who did that?"

He coldly replied, "Did what? Don't tell me a fully grown woman can't even use the Queen's English? What are you accusing me of?"

Lily winced at her son's cold tone and said, "Did you break the spine of Ms. Edgecombe?"

"So what if I did?" He quipped

She frowned at him as she took out her wand, "Then I have to take you in, please don't resist."

Jahan felt his lips quirk up before Elizabeth quickly pulled out her wand and stunned her mother, making her eyes widen before they glazed over and she fell to the floor with a thump.

Liz sighed as she placed her wand in her loose knot as Jahan lifted her head to peck her on the lips, "Such a good girl. Wish to go now?"

"In a moment," She sighed before she called for an elf to take her mother back to her room.

"Now we can."

"Good, let us enjoy the massacre," He grinned as he took Elizabeth away from Hogwarts and picked up Amelia who was wearing a black dress and a lacy masquerade mask.

"Well, well, someone is dressed to the nines," He purred as he offered her his arm which she took.

"I should be telling you that, Elizabeth is that you?"

"Yes, I guess tonight is a first for the both of us," She smiled as she clutched's Jahan's hand as he apparated them to the meeting point.

[Resturant in Knockturn Alley]

Jahan transfigured his sister a mask to cover her face for her to wear which she took without a word, it would be easier for her to come back in case of Dumbledore's rats were lying and waiting for anything interesting to report back.

As the trio entered, Lucius was sitting in the middle of a grand table surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Ah, Mr. Steel, I assume your younger sibling is here with you?" He asked softly

Elizabeth lifted her mask, showing her face, making several people whisper before Lucius silenced them.

"Please excuse my mask, it's a safety precaution in case of Albus and his merry band of idiots along those fools I, unfortunately, have as a sperm donor and an incubator manage to catch a glimpse of me."

The blond nodded and said, "Completely understandable. And the woman beside you?"

"A gift in case you manage to convince me," Jahan stated as he squeezed her hand to make her lower her head submissively and lightly fidget, Amelia had to bite her tongue to hold back a growl when he saw Lucius lick his lips as if he couldn't wait to tear into her.

"Please, take a seat," He smiled as he gestured to the table

All three did and made themselves comfortable as people stood behind them, making Jahan barely held in the will to roll his eyes at the pathetic fear tactic as made to smile.

"So, here we are. What do you have to offer the both of us?" He quipped, resting his head on his knuckles.

"To be on the winning side. Under Lord Voldemort, Britain will thrive as it should over all other countries before we spread his influence across Europe, then France, and then Germany. After Albus and his pathetic Fop-who-lived are dead, nothing will stand in his way!"

'Ah...So he's the I-masturbate-to-his-ideals type of follower. He doesn't give a shit who he maims, rapes, and kills considering his _Lord_ is a bigot on such a high level that it would make the blond look humble. How pathetic,' He thought as he listened to Lucius babble on and on about his oh-so-powerful Dark Lord.

"-So, what do you think?" Lucius said as Jahan stared at him before he let a cold smile settle on his face.

"I must say you have peaked my interest, Lucius."

The icy blond grinned as he said, "So you are interested?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Tell me, does he plan on ruling muggles?"

"Showing them their place in the dirt where they belong. They are only worthy as playthings or cattle to slaughter. After dealing with the pathetic brat and Albus, the magical world will be ours, then we will go after the bitch who calls herself a Queen."

"Planning on going after the Queen, huh?"

"Of course, because once she falls, the rest of Britain will fall and considering the fact that you are interested, let us begin the initiation," Lucius grinned as he motioned with his hand.

As a pair of hands made to grab both, Amelia and Elizabeth before-

 **BANG! BANG!**

A gun quickly found itself within Jahan's grasp and two men behind the pair fell to the ground in a heap of blood, making Lucius quickly got to his feet, "Steel!"

Jahan only smirked, "Enjoy the massacre, Liz, Amelia."

Amelia tore off her mask, showing her face marred with a scowl as she took out her wand and made fair use of all the mid-gray battle spells, catching two Death Eaters already, causing one to fall to the ground with no head and the other to choke on his own blood as he tried to stem the blood flow.

Jahan could only smirk when a group of five tried to cast a spell on him, only for him to snap his fingers and set them alight, watching them die, agonizingly slow with nothing but amusement on his face.

Lucius pulled out his wand and yelled, "Avada Ke-" He couldn't finish when Elizabeth tackled him to the floor, his wand falling out from his grip.

"Poor Lucy, without his wand. Whatever will you do?"

"You little bitch!"

She tutted at him, "Poor choice of words!"

She then started to repeatedly punch his face as Lucius screamed curses at her before she stood up as he tried to get some air into his starved lungs only for the heel of Elizabeth's black shoe to stab Lucius right in his left eye.

He let out a howl of pain, which only got higher when she pulled out her heel with his eye still on it.

She grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him out the window, glass shards and all.

Before she could finish him off, they all heard the immediate sound of apparation, making her pout, "Damn."

Amelia spat on one of the dead bodies as she asked, "What now?"

Jahan just glanced at her before he said to Elizabeth, "Burn the place down. Leave not even embers."

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled out her wand as she snapped Lucius' wand on the floor with her heel.

"Missa hyacintho flamma!" She hissed, a large stream of blue flames rushed out of her wand and surrounded the entire restaurant as she quickly exited with Jahan and Amelia.

Flames quickly swallowed the entire restaurant and the three watched as the building turned to ashes, leaving nothing...not even ambers.

"Good girl...Lovely work," He smiled as he patted her on the head

She let his compliment wash over her and Jahan smiled, "Now, go clean yourself up. I have some wrapping up to do."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Very well, I'll meet you back in the chamber. Have a good night."

Jahan just smiled and apparated her back to Hogwarts as he pulled Amelia towards him and said, "Now, it wouldn't be if I didn't lead you home."

"Charmer..." She rolled her eyes

"I try," He smiled as he offered her his arm which she took as he apparated her back home.

[With Elizabeth]

She sighed when she made her way back into the chamber, ignoring the portraits who stared at her or some who disappeared from their frames to go warn Albus. She entered the girl's bathroom and made her way down into the chamber.

The red-head saw Luna sleeping on the couch and woke her up, making the small blonde give a cute yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Lizzy?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where's Jahan?"

"He went to take his date home."

"Okay. Did you have fun?"

She quirked up a smile, "Yeah. I had a lot of fun. Did you stay up to wait for us?"

"Yes, I wanted to see Jahan before I slept."

Elizabeth just chuckled, "You're like a cat waiting up for their master."

She giggled, "You could say our relationship is like that."

Elizabeth sighed, "Whatever you say. I'm taking a bath."

"Enjoy," She sighed as she curled up on the side of the couch.

Elizabeth made her way to her room and stripped herself of her outfit and heels to be cleaned as she had an elf run her a bath as she sighed.

'Jahan...' She thought as she closed her eyes for a moment before she rinsed the soap off, leaving her skin tinged pink as she wrapped a towel around her breasts. As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she found herself surrounded by Jahan, making her barely hide a flinch over being startled.

He nuzzled against her as his cool voice ran shivers down her spine, "Did you enjoy it? Kicking the shit out of Malfoy? Especially when you stabbed out his eye with your heel. Such a naughty thing to do, especially considering how aroused you were when you were doing it."

She gulped as a blush fell on her cheeks, 'He noticed!'

A devilish smirk fell on his face and he said, "Tell me...dear Liz. Did. You. Enjoy it~?"

Liz refused to fidget it as she said, "Yes."

"I know you did. It was amazing, wasn't it? Your first massacre, even though I can tell you wanted more of it. Maybe I'll have you bring down a death eater hideout by yourself and see you come back covered in blood?"

She clenched her fists as he pressed his cheek against hers, "I can see you like that idea. You're twitching down there...Even now."

Liz only huffed, "Like you aren't? This is so wrong..."

"And yet, you still want it to continue, don't you?"

Liz bit into her lip as she felt her heart race, "Do you want me to sate you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Such a breathless declaration, my cute little Liz. Tell me, what do you want me to do? Or maybe you want to do it, yourself?"

She found his leg between hers as her eyes became glazed over as she felt herself rock her hips back and forth, "Such a slutty look on your face, Liz. A complete contrast to the blushing maidan during our second meeting."

"I'm not... a blushing maiden," She gasped

"Oh, really? Look at the mirror," He smiled as he cleaned the mirror, showing Elizabeth in all of her blushing glory.

She tried to look away but Jahan forced her to look at her reflection as her hips continued to rock back and forth as he whispered, "Absolutely beautiful, my cute Liz."

He ground his leg hard against her pussy as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Cum for me, Liz. Cum for your big brother~," Making her bite her lower lip as she came on his leg as she leaned against the counter.

She panted as Jahan removed his leg from her as he picked her up, dressed her and set her to bed.

"Looks like I took your first orgasm, Liz. Makes me wonder how loud you scream when you're fucked with a cock. Tell me one thing before you drift off, are you the type for lovemaking with sweet nothings whispered or harsh fucking mixed with curses of how tight you are?"

She scoffed, "Like you'll find out."

He laughed as he pulled away from her and made to walk out of her room, only for the pair to look at each other once more and he said, "But I have a distinct feeling that you want both and the later first."

Jahan then shut the door just as a pillow hit it as his laughter faded the further he walked away from the room.

"Bastard!" She hissed as she buried herself under the covers as she couldn't believe what she had just done.

'What is he, part Incubus? Wouldn't surprise me...' She huffed as she tried to get some sleep.

Jahan smiled as he made his way to the living room and relaxed on the couch, soon enough, he felt a bit of weight on the couch beside him and opened his eyes to see Luna.

"Hello, little moon."

"Good evening. It's been awhile, did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun. I just gave little Liz her reward for the party."

"Ah, so the scream of 'Bastard!' was among other things I heard for her...reward."

"Has my sweet kitten been listening in?"

"It's not very hard...but I know something else that is."

"Oh, and what do you plan on doing about it?"

"If you will allow me to?"

He could only smile as he leaned in close, "Do as you please."

She grinned as he uncrossed his legs as she unzipped his pants, exposing his hard-on as she smiled and pulled down his boxers.

"It's so big..." She sighed as she kissed his tip and swallowed his head as she made to take him deeper as she looked up at him with glazed over eyes as she used her hands to massage the rest of his length that she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Such an endearing pet you are..." He sighed as he rubbed her head as she smiled around him as she kept sucking on him.

She moaned as she swirled her tongue around him as she bobbed her head back and forth as Jahan sighed as he felt heat pool into his stomach and growled out a warning, "Luna, I'm going to cum."

Luna hummed before Jahan released in her mouth with a sigh as she sucked out all she could before she removed his cock from her mouth as she swirled his cum around with her tongue as he grinned at her.

"Such a slutty kitten, good," He purred as she swallowed his load as she licked her lips

"It's really thick..." She sighed

"Did you enjoy it?" He whispered

She nodded and nuzzled against him, "Yeah..." as she put his cock in his pants.

He put her on his lap as she said, "I really want to be beside you for as long as I can."

He could only chuckle, "My adorable little kitten."

She fell asleep and he joined her, but an hour later, he woke up to see Liz cuddling up next to him wrapped in a blanket.

'My two girls...' He thought

* * *

[Ministry]

Fudge was signing paperwork in his office before the door opened and Auror Dawlish opened the door and said, "You called me sir?"

"Yes. I need you to release five dementors and send them to Windsor Castle."

"W-what?"

"Just do it! Under my order, no one will know. Once that old bitch is dead, that little shit will have no choice to leave or be arrested and tossed into Azkaban."

Dawlish nodded, "Yes, sir. If he refuses can I stun him and toss him into a jail cell."

Fudge snorted, "You may be able to feed him to a dementor yourself if you are lucky."

The auror grinned, "Of course, thank you, sir."

He made his way out of Fudge's office as the man just sighed, "That should teach you, you little shit. No one screws me over, I am the Minister. Soon everything will be right again."

[Muggle Britain: Windsor Castle Dining Hall]

The Queen was eating with both Esdeath and General Steel before a harsh feeling of cold befell the entire hall making the pair glance at Esdeath who shook her head, letting them know it wasn't her.

She stood up as Vlad made to stand beside the Queen just as five ghost-like figures raced towards the Queen only to meet the gunshots of Vlad Steel's gun charmed by Jahan himself.

"General Esdeath, stay back. They are dementors."

"Tch," She spat as she shattered her ice wall, knowing it would be ineffective.

Vlad viciously put down all five dementors and saw how they crumbled to dust as he grinned at his gun, 'Such a thoughtful son.'

Then a series of footsteps rang out, making Vlad look at Esdeath who nodded and quickly froze the floor, trapping two men who were not supposed to be in the room.

"My, my, two intruders..." She cooed

"Aurors..." Vlad whispered as he kept his grip on his gun

"My Queen, your orders?" She smiled

The older woman gave a soft smile, "Do what you wish with them, Miss Esdeath. I know you will do your best to get all the information we need."

"Of course. It will be to your satisfaction," She bowed as she knocked out the two struggling men and carried them to her torture chamber.

Vlad escorted her back to her home as she waited for Esdeath's information and as the pair made their way to the limo, "General Steel?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

She sighed, "I know how Jahan likes to play around with his new toys, but can you tell him to wrap it up over there? I miss my grandson and inform him of the situation."

"And how should he deal with it, you know how he loves fulfilling your order to the fullest extent."

She gave a dark grin, "Tell him to eliminate anyone and everyone who is a threat to my rule and give them an example that they are only able to hide from the rest of **my** country is because of my ancestor. Not their own power."

"It will be done, immediately."

* * *

[With Voldemort]

He stood over Lucius' bed as he said, "Explain to me, Lucius why you are the only survivor of a group of fifteen men I lent you with your conversation with the oldest and youngest Potter children?"

"The pair refused and they had Amelia hiding under a mask as she slaughtered your men with the oldest Potter, the youngest Potter...attacked me."

"Hmm..." He hummed before he grabbed Lucius' face and tore through Lucius' mind with little fanfare as the blond nearly bit off his own tongue from the pain, but the Dark Lord didn't care as he witnessed the entire meeting and knew from the moment that Jahan was in Lucius' sight, he was a true opponent to test his power against.

He quickly removed the probe as he ignored Lucius massive nosebleed and low grunts of pain.

The pale man left, leaving Lucius alone in the care of the healers as he made his way to his throne with Nagini resting on his armrest.

"What's on your mind~, my Lord?" She hissed, raising herself to meet him eye-to-eye.

"My dear companion, apparently my adversary refused my olive branch. If only...he accepted. He would have made a wonderful heir to my throne. The youngest Potter is no slouch either, despite the muggle means she used to subdue Lucius, but the way she tormented him by digging out his eye with her heel reminds me of a younger Bellatrix. She would have made a fine apprentice for her."

He let out a sigh, "Well, it doesn't matter. One failed meeting is not going to deter me. After I just have to show that I am serious and I...will just have to set an example, won't I?"

Nagini just gave a snake version of a smile.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the really long wait and I have finally updated, my sincerest apologies.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Draph91 - Oh, it will and it will be glorious! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **god of all - Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **LoamyCoffee - Thank you!**

 **Guest#1 - Oh, they are so dead and thank you**

 **Michael Bourne - No, they don't, but it makes it glorious when they fall and die in horrible ways.**

 **Stratos263 - Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Greer123 - The bloodbath will be glorious, can you imagine it? I'm fine, I'm so sorry for the really long wait!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Thank you and I am glad you enjoyed Ron's punishment. Such a different move, I like it, but the consequences will turn Britain on its' head, can you imagine how furious Jahan would be if he heard the woman he considered as a grandmother was nearly killed or his fiancee and father were in danger. It will like Alucard checking out of his hotel in OVA 3. Thank you!**

 **Kreceir - That he does and her first time I will write and I just adore the pairing of Harry x Luna, it's always been one of my favorites, I see her like a pure white kitten just nuzzling against him. Elizabeth will get that relationship and she wouldn't be a pet, I feel her being beside Jahan would fit and her apprenticeship under Esdeath and Jahan.**

 **Perseus12 - I know right? Treason is going to be taken seriously and no one tries to screw over Queen and gets away with it. Jahan will make that clear. And I just fucking love your reviews!**

 **Skull Flame - Oh, he wouldn't, he would die after seeing the schedule and his first complaint about it. Dumbles will get his. Hmm~. Umbitch will get hers, it will be horrible and amazing. Edgecombe, I always hated and Jahan keeps his promises. I'm glad you enjoy Jahan's style and thanks for the review, it makes me happy!**

 **bleach103 - They will get theirs don't worry, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Azrael's Son - Thanks and sorry for the long wait!**

 **bloodredmoon22 - It's so wrong, but it fits so well. Screw morals, it doesn't fit in my story!**

 **Hikari Nova - Thank you and sorry for the really late update!**

 **Guest#2 - Now~!**

 **(guest) staar - Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Arsao Tome - I'd say both!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Esdeath dragged the two struggling men out of the hall before she had enough of their struggling and pinched a nerve in each of their necks, making them slump in her grip as she made her way down to her little slice of heaven...or hell, depending on who you ask.

The area was massive and dark, the low groans and whimperings of all the people who committed crimes against the Queen or fled in the midst of battle were stationed. She smiled at the sight of the people in her chambers, people who were hung like pieces of meat were being whipped constantly with spiked belts and whips, one man was strapped to an iron chair who just soiled himself. The one that amused her the most was the massive boiling pot at the end of the room, but she frowned at how hot it was before she placed a massive chunk of ice in it and told the person stirring, "The temperature needs to be at an even boiling temperature. If it is too hot, they will die too quickly."

"Yes, General Esdeath!"

She nodded and made her way to her private playroom, she tossed the first one against the wall and restrained them with her ice before restraining the other one to a plain metal table, causing him to wake up.

"How dare you, do you know what we are? You better release us or-"

She coldly commented, "Or what? Do you think I'm scared of you or your threats? Oh, no. **You** are the one who should be scared of me."

Esdeath smirked as she cracked her knuckles as the restrained male paled as Esdeath went through viciously picking him apart.

She silenced the man restrained against the wall and forced him to watch as Esdeath got to work.

[ **Torture Scene!** ]

The blue-haired sadist slowly pulled out the left eye, then ripped open a hole in his right cheek. She then made her way down to his hands, brushing her cold fingers against his skin, causing goosebumps before ripping off the nails of his left hand. Then she ripped his right arm out of his socket.

The restrained man against the table screamed and wailed, but Esdeath only continued as she made an ice dagger and stabbed it into his lower pelvis making him lurch in agony. She then started to carve off the meat of his right breast.

Then she cut off the toes of his right foot and then chopped off his left foot.

"You bitch! You miserable cur!" He screamed

She just continued to smile before said, "Talk."

The man tried to spit at her, which she avoided, making her frown as the man knew he just made a fatal mistake before the smile returned even colder than before.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Try not to die too soon now."

The pair could only scream in pain.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _..."General Steel?"_

 _"Yes, my Queen?"_

 _She sighed, "I know how Jahan likes to play around with his new toys, but can you tell him to wrap it up over there? I miss my grandson and inform him of the situation."_

 _"And how should he deal with it, you know how he loves fulfilling your order to the fullest extent."_

 _She gave a dark grin, "Tell him to eliminate anyone and everyone who is a threat to my rule and give them an example that they are only able to hide from the rest of **my** country is only because of my ancestor. Not under their own power."_

 _"It shall be done, immediately."_

[Magical Britain: Present]

Jahan carried his two girls to their beds and made to work out in his bedroom as he did his series of push-ups before his phone rang, he pulled it out and said, "Yes?"

The cool tone of his father ran through him, "Jahan. You have been given new orders from the Queen."

Jahan stopped his exercise to pay full attention to his father's words, "You are to eliminate anyone and everyone who is a threat to her rule and give them an example that they are only able to hide from the rest of **her** country only due to her ancestor. **Not** under their own power."

"I see...would that be all?"

"Yes."

Before he hung up, he asked, "Did something happen to the Queen?"

"...Apparently, the maggots on your side felt it was right to strike the hands that protect them."

Vlad could feel the utter malice even through his cell phone and it made him smile, "They will die."

"See to it that they do, Jahan," before hanging up.

Jahan made to take a shower before getting dressed in his uniform before walking towards Liz's bedroom and woke up her up with a slight shake.

She groaned as she slowly blinked at him, rubbing her eyes, "Jahan?"

"Undo the deal."

Elizabeth sat up, her sleepiness fading quickly as she caught how serious he was, "Undo the what?"

"Undo the deal. As much as I enjoy our games, I have my orders."

She sighed before clapping and taking his right hand, letting a glow surround the both of them, shattering the bond agreement.

He gave her a smile and pecked her on the forehead, as he turned to leave, "Where are you going?"

Giving her a closed-eye smile that sent shivers down her spine, "I'm going to teach several maggots their place."

She nodded as he left as silent as the wind, "Big brother or not, he's still as terrifying as ever with that plain smile of his."

The man of the hour, made his way out of the chambers, walking quickly out of the castle and waited for the perfect moment to enter the building.

* * *

[Lily's Office]

Lily groaned as she sat her desk with James resting on the couch, rubbing his temples as Albus paced around his mother's face.

"That bastard! How could he?!" He snarled

"What did he do now, Al?" James asked

Al looked at him shocked, "How could you not know, Dad? It's all over the castle! That bastard pranked Hermione, Ron, and myself!"

James looked at Lily who explained, "Mirvena told me that Al, Hermione, and Ron were found on the Quidditch pitch, restrained and under the effect of potions. Ron...had an accident and it stunk up the area causing Severus and Mirvena to puke as Albus managed to undo them. They were excused from classes and they had to spend most of the day in the shower. Also, if you smell something off, go the other way as Ron has it the worst."

James gives a nod as he gave a shudder of the horror stories of Ron's foul scent from the Weasleys and he refused to experience it as long as he lived.

The two parents let their son rage for several more minutes, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and stared at his parents, "What are you going to do about him? He can't do this!"

"We will talk to him soon, Al," James said

Al snorted, "I hope so. And talk to Liz about her behavior, it's unbecoming of the sister of the Boy-who-lived."

He then made his way out of the office as both parents sighed and leaned back.

Lily rested her head against her hands, "How can we fix this, James?"

"I have no idea, Lil."

Lily fidgeted with her hands, "Elizabeth left with him last night."

"Do you think he did something with her?"

"I...am not sure, but at the same time I really don't want to know."

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

Albus was snarling as he tapped his fingers on his desk, Fawkes turned away from him, staring out the window.

'How dare that arrogant little shit! Both of them, as if ignoring me wasn't enough, they literally spit on my requests for meeting with me, so many unanswered questions and the only people that can answer are in reach but refuse to heed.'

He felt his magic boil before one of his trinkets exploded, making him sigh as he took in several deep breaths to calm himself as Fawkes gave him a dirty glare before looking back outside.

"You will follow my orders, one way or another, Elizabeth. And Jahan, you will learn your place, you can't keep your defense up forever, soon I will find that chink in your armor and exploit it. No one defies me for long and you will suffer for doing so."

* * *

[Dining Hall: Morning]

Everyone flooded into the room as they made to eat as Elizabeth and Luna sat across from each other before the newspaper came, showing the mysterious disappearance of one of the buildings in Knockturn Alley and the brutal attack of Lucius Malfoy.

Luna gave Elizabeth a questioning look, making the redhead smile back, making the blonde nod, knowing that both she and Jahan had something to do with it.

'So that must have been the party, Jahan was talking about.'

 **Mysterious Disappearance?**

 _From the late evening, a regular restaurant for the residents of Knockturn Alley suddenly disappeared as if all traces of the building was wiped from existence? Is this some large-scale prank? An attack on the people of the area? Or is the start of something more? We at the Daily Prophet will not stop until we get to the bottom of this and will bring you more details about this event and future events such as these._

 **Lucius Malfoy's Brutal Beatdown!**

 _Lucius Malfoy has been brutally attacked yesterday! Apparently around the late hours of yesterday. A dear friend of the Ministry, a beloved father, and husband along with a startling pillar of the community, we can only ask why? Who could do this to him? We will find out the truth and make sure the attacker is brought to Justice. Even Minister Fudge made a statement, "Whoever you are, we will find you and you will pay for what you have done to this pillar of our community and what you have done to my dear friend." Aurors are still on the hunt for this attacker and Lucius Malfoy nor his wife Narcissa Malfoy could be reached for comment._

All the Slytherins were shocked, mostly about the second article as they stared at the stupified look on Draco's face as he immediately got up and made to write to his mother to ask about the status of his father.

'Whoever attacked him, you better hope that I don't find you,' He growled as he clenched his fists.

All Hufflepuffs were mulling over the article, but those who had parents who were blackmailed by Lucius or forced in line by the threat of his power couldn't help but feel amusement that Lucius got what was coming to him.

The Gryffindors felt nothing but amusement that a snake got put in their place, especially considering how slippery Lucius was getting out of sticky situations and knew they had a new secret hero they could look up too.

The Ravenclaws just muttered as they chatted about the articles and wondered what would happen next and if the new Potter had anything to do with it as most people contiunally glanced at Elizabeth or Luna, as they were the closest to him, but neither of the girls paid them any attention.

Snape was livid but hid it behind his icy demenor and made to get as much information as possible.

McGonagall was rather neutral, although she couldn't deny her interest over the fact that someone kicked the shit out of Malfoy head and wondered, 'Who did it?'

Flitwick sighed as he folded the newspaper and thought, 'It was only a matter of time. Can't say a half-blood or muggleborn must have gotten him.'

Sprout barely hid a smile as she had to deal with Malfoy brushing off anything and everything especially since his son constantly picked on her 'Puffs.

'That's what you get, you arse.'

Lily wasn't really focused on the newspaper, while James made the mental frame the newspaper as that bastard got what was coming to him for years. Sirius felt a malicious sense of joy although Remus felt that Lucius did deserve his ass-kicking, he didn't really care much about it.

* * *

[Ministry]

Jahan walked in front of the building as he pulled out his wand and hissed, "Confringo!"

The entrance exploded, rattling the entire building as Jahan made his way inside as aurors stormed the building, pointing their wands at him as the lead one screamed, "Get on your knees!"

Jahan gave a soft laugh, "Now, my dear sir, I don't think that's a good idea, I'm mean why should I mimic the position of your mother?"

The lead auror snapped and shot off multiple spells, but he avoided them all, but before the leader could order his forces to join him Jahan coldly stated, "Protaste yourselves!"

An immense, oppressive force appeared, forcing everyone to slam their heads on the floor, some of them, even had their heads forced against the floor so hard that they cracked the floortiles.

The force cause most of the people forced against the floor to faint, except for a select few as Jahan made to walk over them as he made his way to Amelia's office who was putting on her battle gear and had the rest of the forces surround her office.

As she was about to call orders, Jahan arrived and flared his power, alerting everyone as they turned to him, as he cooly whispered, "Sleep."

Everyone except Amelia collapsed into a fit of snores as Amelia fought with his spell, before Jahan immediately made his way before her before pulling her into a kiss who felt herself melt under his touch.

Just before he went under, she asked, "Why? Why are you...attacking the Ministry?"

"Blame Fudge for attacking the Queen."

He could only smile as he caught the sight of her face twisting at the thought of the miserable idiot in charge of Magical Britian.

Jahan then placed the strong-willed woman into an armchair before slowly making his way towards Fudge's office.

Said cowardly man was shivering in fear as he could only listen to the symphony of pain of the aurors under his payroll confronting Jahan, only to be brutally dispatched by him.

Soon the noise stopped as a series of footsteps slowly made their way towards his office door as Fudge shakily raised his wand towards the door as it slowly opened and he saw Jahan smirking at him. And it was anything but pleasant.

He stepped in, "Hello, Mr. Minister. Let's have a chat," as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it, I really don't as I feel that it could be better, but I plan on doing better. I'm in the midst of completing other updates so...be on the lookout for that. And yes, I will be working on Never Will I Yield, I need to re-write the damn chapter, I fully intended on that chapter to be around 10,000 words, not +4,000 words. Along with I'll Be My Own Hero, Why? Because I'm me is just one writing binge away from being completed and uploaded. Wilted Lily, Poisonous Belladonna, I plan on re-writing the first chapter with more details but I may add the second chapter before that so be prepared for that. Despair isn't so Bad and Harry Potter's Bloody Path is still in the works along with HP: The Guard Dog, The Titan Slayer, and Naruhi: The Ice Queen.**

 **Also, I need your opinion, review or PM me doesn't matter. I keep getting ideas from guests that I should do a Warhammer story, should I? I'm thinking about both a male and female one, still dark and vile, while the female one is raised by Malekith and the male one is raised by Morathi. Both are trained in dark arts, but Harry (I plan on changing his name) is more into sexual deviancy than his female counterpart as I plan on having him go after the church who hunts down Dark Elves like him and he just spit on their beliefs and turns young nuns to his side...forcefully at first. The female one, I plan on making more manipulative and has a harem of males to fuck her at her beck and call. They both get summoned to Hogwarts during the first year and so on and so forth. Tell me what you think?**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Michael Bourne - Unfortunately, but he's needed for the moment, trust me. He will meet his end soon enough. Pathetic Fudge just hung himself and it will be amazing. And I did, sounds nasty and interesting.**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you~! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **dtabasco - Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Love that song...Always the best, so yeah~!**

 **Perseus12 - Damn straight!**

 **harlancarter69 - Thank you and I'm happy you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Kreceir - There is one thing you can't say about Jahan is that he mistreats his pets. He loves and lavishes all of his pets with all of his affection, Luna is a pure white kitten, Liz would be the slightly temperamental red cat with a love of being coddled, Amelia would be the mature, wise grey cat and Esdeath would the alpha white cat with a hint of blue in her coat. That's how I imagine them. Damn you, now I have plot bunnies...kidding. Now the harem is: Elizabeth, Amelia, Esdeath, Luna, and I would say about a good two to three more hidden somewhere that has yet to be exposed and that you will learn later.**

 **Alex2909 - Yep!**

 **Stratos263 - He truly is and it will bite him so hard it won't be funny...to him that is.**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you and I really hope you like this one and the utter hell that will descend upon the Ministry.**

 **Greer123 - I'm glad you are enjoying the story**

 **Guest#3 - It's true, it would possibly die and Jahan could and would allow Albus to die in his training. True, and Lucius isn't dead...not yet that is. Fudge is a new type of stupid and he just an arrogant dumbass and just wait until Jahan tears ten new holes in the Ministry. Voldie is crazy and menacing and, trust me, he's not going to have any children. You would think so, wouldn't you?**

 **King of the Souls - Thank you~!**

 **3697014 - Yep he has and the idea sounds lovely, this is why I love fanfiction, people give amazing ideas and you will get credit once I add it into the story.**

 **(guest) staar - Thank you and I think the only way you can find out if I update is for you to have an account and favorite me so you get all of my updates...well, I think it is like that, I don't know how it is for guests.**

 **ToddGilliss - Yes, there will be.**

 **Guest#4 - Trust me I will and I will try my best, don't worry about it.**

 **Smokeing - Thank you!**

 **Devilsummoner666 - Oh you will see soon enough.**

 **917brat - Trust me, it will be brutal and I am glad you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
